House of Wolves
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: AU Sabertooth is good. 15 years after Origins, Victor and Logan are being hunted down by Stryker when Charles Xavier offers them a safe haven. The story of two brothers who find love and a family in the most unlikely group of peopleLogan/Remy,Kitty/Victor
1. The Half Killed

Ok so this is my first ever chaptered X-Men fic. There are **MAJOR **spoilers for X-Men Origins: Wolverine in this. Although Sabertooth is a good guy so there are things from the movie that had to be changed around in order for him to be a good guy. It's a Logan/ Remy, Victor/Kitty story so lots of slash and het for everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this, please review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Logan collapsed to the ground and managed to move enough to where he was leaning up against a tree trunk. "Damn those bastards are persistent," he grumbled as he watched the bullet holes in his arms and legs close up slowly.

"Yea well, we are their biggest threat Jimmy," Victor said as he lay on the ground staring up at the sky.

Logan chuckled and winced as he tried to work out the kink in his neck. "I told you it was a bad idea to let Stryker live," Victor grumbled. "You're probably right but I didn't want his disgusting blood all over my claws," Logan said before he let his body fall to the side, hitting the ground with a small thump causing Victor to laugh.

"It's not funny," Logan grumbled.

Victor made to sit up but found that he didn't have the energy. "I'm tired, sore, and hungry. You'd think this damn healing thing we have would hurry up already."

"Well we have been running for three days straight now, not to mention getting shot more times than I can remember, give it a bit," Logan said knowing how impatient his brother could be. He could tell without even looking that his brother was pouting and he cracked a smile.

"When I can stand again I think I'm gonna eat a deer, all of it, even the antlers," Logan said and Victor laughed as he imagined his younger brother trying to eat deer antlers. The smile left his face as he remembered the day when Logan came to him on the run from Stryker and trying desperately to find and kill Wade Wilson who had been going around killing everyone in their old group. He was horrified to discover what Sryker had done to his little Jimmy and what had happened to Kayla who he had meet two years prior. He had promised to help the younger man in his search which had led the two of them plus Remy LeBeau to Three Mile Island where they found Wade who had been turned into some super mutant. They had defeated him barely and freed the mutants the Colonel had captured.

Stryker in his rage had tried to kill Logan with an adamantium bullet but Victor had grabbed the man before he could take a shot to the head. Victor had wanted to kill the man for what he had done but Logan told Victor that he wasn't worth their time and Victor had reluctantly agreed.

Which brought them to the reason why the two were so tired they could barely lift their heads and why Stryker was currently trying to capture or kill them.

"You ok over there?" Logan asked and Victor let his head loll over to the side so he could look at his brother. "Just thinking," Victor replied.

"I thought I smelt something burning," Logan said with a smirk.

"When I can stand again I'm kickin your ass small fry," Victor threatened half-heartedly.

Before Logan had the chance to fire off a smart ass reply they both heard a voice in their head.

_"Logan, Victor."_The two jumped to their feet and stood back to back Logan's adamantium claws extended and Victor felt his nails growing, ready to face whatever threat was headed their way.

_"Relax my friends, my name is Charles Xavier and I do not wish any harm on the two of you, I merely wish to talk."_"God I hate it when telepaths talk this way it's creepy," Victor said. "Yea no kiddin," the younger man replied.

_"There is a clearing a few feet in front of you, if you can make it over there we can talk face to face which I assume would be your preference."_The two looked at each other trying to figure out if they should chance it. They didn't know who this Charles Xavier was and what he wanted with the two of them, but the man was a mutant so there was the chance that he just wanted to help the two.

Slowly and wearily the brothers leaned on each other for support as they made their way to the clearing. There were three people standing in the clearing when they finally made it. A beautiful black woman with white hair and an air of sophistication and compassion surrounding her. Next to her was a bald man sitting in a wheel chair smiling at them in welcome. Standing by the man in the wheel chair was a tall man with a strange looking visor over his eyes.

"What do you want?" Victor asked as he shifted a bit to get a better hold on his brother.

"We've come to help, give you someplace safe to stay and get away from the people hunting you," the man in the wheel chair said and Victor surmised that he was Xavier.

"Why would you want to do that?" the older feral asked. He was suspicious of the man and his offer to help two men he had never met before. He didn't know what the man wanted but he and Jimmy wouldn't give it to him.

"Because that's what we do, we give mutants a safe haven away from the prejudices of the world and we help them get a handle on their powers at the same time so they know how to use them properly without hurting anyone," Xavier explained.

Victor looked over at Logan to ask what he thought only to find the young feral passed out from exhaustion. He knew it wouldn't be long before Stryker caught their trail again and he and his brother needed a safe place to sleep and heal, Victor was amazed that he was still standing on only will alone.

"You'll give us a safe place to stay," Victor said warily and Xavier nodded and the feral caught that he was being honest with him.

"Alright we'll go with you, but if you screw us over I swear to God," Victor growled. Xavier nodded "I promise there will be no need for you to make good on your threat."

The white haired woman spoke into her com-link as Xavier nodded at her. "Alright, we are a go, we need to be quick they require medical attention."

Victor took a step back as he heard the sound of a jet coming straight for them. He didn't know what he had gotten the two of them into but he need to get his brother to someplace safe and fast. "If you get pissed at me for making this decision alone it's not my fault you passed out ok," he grumbled into Logan's ear.

The feral watched as a sleak black jet came into view and prepared to land in the clearing. "Sorry Jimmy looks like we're flyin outta here," Victor commented knowing Logan got air sick easily.

The jet landed and the woman went to meet who ever was flying as the young man with his eyes covered moved to take Logan away so that Victor could walk easier. "I got him," Victor said in warning and the young man just held up his hands "Just tryin to help," he said as Victor walked slowly past him towards the jet.

Each step made his legs feel more and more like jell-o and he decided that maybe letting the punk lug his brother's heavy ass to the jet wasn't such a bad idea. His vision tunneled and he cursed as he felt his legs give out and he passed out into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Yay the brothers are with the X-Men now. Please review it makes my day.


	2. New Places, Old Faces

Yay Chapyer 2. And for all of you who are concerned about Kitty and Victor being together, I'm making Kitty 20 almost 21 for this story so he doesn't come off looking like a perv. Remy is 33 and Victor and Logan are too old for either of them really. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Logan didn't remember much after they reached the clearing and they saw the three mutants waiting for them. He fought against it but he was so tired and the next thing he knew he was out. He trusted Victor to take care of him and make sure that they were safe. He was lying on something soft and he could hear the buzzing of floresant bulbs above him, the smell of disinfectant overwhelmed him and made him want to sneeze. Logan heard people talking in a hushed tone close to him.

"He looks almost completely healed, it's incredible," he heard a female voice say.

"These two are very lucky, if they didn't have their healing powers they'd be dead," a male replied. "We'll have to run some tests to make sure though."

Tests? Logan thought with alarm, had they been able to overpower Victor somehow and force the two to come with them. Were they planning on experimenting on them just like Stryker had? No, he had to stop them, he had to get Victor out and to a safe place.

The young feral opened his eyes and saw that he was in a medical facility of some kind. He turned his head and saw Victor unconsious on the other bed, a red headed woman and what looked like a gorilla with blue fur were standing over him. Logan extended his claws and sat up growling causing the two to look at him in alarm.

"It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you," the blue gorilla said and Logan wondered if he was high for a moment. Blue gorilla's didn't talk that he was sure of, he was also sure that there were no such thing as blue gorillas.

Logan hopped off the bed and the two backed away from him "It's ok just calm down we just wanted to make sure you two were going to be ok, I'm Jean Grey and this is Dr. Hank McCoy," the red head said.

"Where are we?" Logan asked as he walked closer to Victor's bed, ready to attack anything that may want to harm him.

"You're at the Xavier Institute, it's a school for mutants as well as a safe house," the blue gorilla who was apparently named Hank answered.

Logan glanced over his shoulder at Victor's prone form "What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything, he passed out while trying to help you onto our jet," Jean said knowing the feral man in front of her was incredibly confused and worried about the other man.

"It's true Jimmy, calm down would ya," he heard Victor grumble.

Logan retracted his claws and turned to face his brother "You could have at least told me we were going with them," the younger feral griped.

"It's not my fault you passed out," Victor replied before adding "Wuss."

Logan playfully punched his brother in the arm "Ass."

"Uhem," Hank interrupted the two. "Well it seems as if you two have healed up nicely despite the extent and severity of your injuries, it seemed all you needed was sleep, you two have been dead to the world for a day and a half now, we were just checking to make sure you two weren't in a coma."

Victor sat up popped his neck before asking "So you gotta kitchen or a cafeteria in this school of yours?"

"As a matter of fact we do," Jean said with a smile. "Oh and we bought you some new clothes, the ones you had were practically in tatters, they should fit," she added as she pointed to a few bags sitting in a chair in the corner before leaving the room.

"I'll let you two get dressed and then I'll show you up to the kitchen and then I'm sure Charles will want to give you the grand tour," Hank said before he too exited.

"So what do you think?" Logan asked as they began to sort through the pile of clothes.

"I like this one," he said as he held up a black t-shirt and Logan rolled his eyes. "This one's mine then," Logan replied as he grabbed a white wife beater and burgandy button up shirt. "And I meant about this place," the young man said and Victor just shrugged. "Hell if I know, the only reason I agreed to go with them was because someone was in damsal in distress mode and I needed to get them to safety."

"What so you're blaming this on me?" Logan asked irately.

"Who said I was blaming you?" Victor asked in mock hurt. "Because of you we got to sleep with no worries and now we get an easy free meal."

Logan shook his head and the two got dressed in silence. "Ready Jimmy?" Victor asked and the younger man just nodded his head.

Hank and Jean took them up to the first floor where the kitchen was located, they passed several kids along the way which reminded the two that the place was in fact a school. "This is kitchen number 1," Jean said as they entered the spacious kitchen.

"Number 1?" Victor asked.

"We have two kitchens set at either end of the mansion, there are a lot of kids here and it's a hassle trying to have all the kids and staff trying to use the same kitchen," Hank explained and Victor and Logan just looked at each other and shrugged.

"You're welcome to help yourselves, I'm sure you two must be starved," Hank said.

Logan and Victor didn't have to be told twice as the made a move to the cabnet and fridge. The place was amazingly well stoked and the two found their stomachs growling loudly in protest of not being fed in the past 5 days.

"Well lookie who b' here," the two heard a familiar voice say behind them.

"Remy?" the said in unison as they turned around to see the smirking Cajun.

* * *

Yay Remy's here! Please review


	3. Moving Towards Stable Ground

I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hank and Jean looked at each other in surprise. "You two know Mr. LeBeau I assume," Hank said.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" Logan asked, ignoring Hank completely.

"Well what 't look like, Remy b' livin here now, helpin' out wit da chillen's an' such," the Cajun said with a grin.

"You, helping out with kids?" Victor asked in amused shock. "What, you teachin em how to gamble and lose all their money to you?"

"Remy hurt dat you b' suggestin dat Remy b' takin advantage of da lil ones," the young man said but the two could tell that Victor had guessed correctly. "An what b' bringin Remy two favorite brothers here?"

"Stryker," they both growled and Remy sighed. "Remy told da both a you ta deal wit him when ya had da chance."

"Yea well, Mr. Moral Highground here talked both of us into letting him go," Victor said, sending a glare over Logan's way.

"Alright dammit I made a mistake, I get it," Logan growled as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and an apple before escaping to the back porch just outside the kitchen.

Victor looked over at Jean and Hank, both of whom were trying to decide what to do about the cranky feral. "Don't worry I'll talk to him, he gets fussy when he hasn't had anything to eat," Victor said.

"Remy go wit you," the young Cajun said quickly and Victor quirked and eyebrow at him causing the other man to look away slightly and shrug. Victor knew right after they first met the young man that Remy was attracted to his younger brother, whether or not Logan was attracted to Remy was something Victor had yet to find out.

Logan knew he shouldn't have stormed out of the mansion. He knew Victor was just teasing him and didn't mean to make him feel bad. But they had been living on the run for two years with no end in sight from Stryker's rage and Logan knew it could have all been avoided if he had just killed the bastard when he had the chance. It was all his fault that he and Victor couldn't have a day of peace and that they had almost been captured multiple times.

"There room for two more in this pity party?" he heard Victor say behind him. "Only if you brought your violin," Logan replied and he could hear Remy and Victor chuckle. The two moved to sit with Logan on the steps, Victor beside him and Remy stretched out on the step below them.

"It ain't your fault Jimmy," Victor said after a long drawn out silence.

Logan just shrugged and gulped down some more Coke. It was quiet once more, Victor knew that Logan didn't want to talk about it. No matter how many times Victor tried to explain that it wasn't Logan's fault that Sryker was a vindictive bastard and that he wanted the both of them dead. So the three sat in silence, Logan staring into his coke can, Victor trying hard to fight the urge to shake his brother until he understood that Victor didn't blame him, and Remy silently playing with his pack of cards while leaning his head onto Logan's leg.

Victor grinned as he snatched the half eaten apple out of his brother's hand. "Hey, I wasn't finished with that!" Logan said in protest. The older feral took a bite before offering it back to Logan "Never mind."

"We have the same germs ya know," Victor said "It's not like I'm going to give you mono."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to eat something with your slobber all over it," Logan said and before Victor could reply the apple was snatched out of his hand and Remy took a bite. "Dere, now 't have all our slobber on 't."

The brothers looked at each other before turning to look at Remy who was eating the last few bites with a huge grin on his face. "Thief," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Well a course, where you been mon ami?" Remy asked and Victor reached out and ruffled the young Cajun's hair affectionately, in thanks of helping get Logan's mind off of Stryker and past choices.

"Come on, lets get the grand tour over with," Logan said at last and the three got up and went back inside.

"There you three are," Charles said with a smile as they entered the kitchen. "Jean told me that you already know Remy."

Victor and Logan only nodded, and Remy slung his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Well if you two are ready, I'd like to give you a tour of the Mansion and after we'll talk about if you two want to stay for a while or not," Charles said as he turned around and began to leave the kitchen, expecting the brothers to follow him.

Remy watched them go, happy that he had two people who he could really relate to and know what all he had been through. He was especially happy to see Logan again, he prayed that the two would stay if only for his own selfish reasons. The Cajun tossed the apple core in the trash and went to find Kitty.

* * *

Yay Kitty's almost here. Please review.


	4. Making Matches

So here's chapter 4 and the introduction of Kitty. Like I said before she's 20 and working on being a teacher at the Institute. Please review.

* * *

"What is so important Remy, good grief," Kitty asked exasperated with the Cajun's excitement. "You b' rememberin dem brothers Remy told ya about?" the Cajun answered and Kitty nodded her head. "Well dey here," Remy said happily as he stopped and pointed down the hall at the two brothers who were being shown one of the many classrooms in the mansion.

Kitty looked the two over, she knew their names were Logan and Victor but she didn't really know which was which. "Who's the one on the right?" Kitty whispered.

"Victor," Remy said softly back to her and the two ducked into an empty classroom when Logan looked over in their direction. They waited a moment before taking a peak back into the hallway.

"Wow he's hot," Kitty said softly.

Remy felt a rush of jealousy pass through him before he realized he didn't know which one she was talking about. "Who's hot?" he asked, ready to stake his claim if she answered Logan.

"Victor of course, good God he's like all muscle," Kitty said practically drooling. Remy chuckled and the two ducked back into the classroom as Victor looked over at them. "I mean, his brother's cute and all but Victor," she stopped to fan herself with her hand.

"See Remy knew you b' likin dem," Remy said.

"I haven't even met them yet Rems...what if he doesn't like me?" Kitty asked in horror. "Aw he b' likin ya just fine cher, Remy promise," he said as he hugged her.

Kitty pulled back and an evil grin crossed her features "Although I can totally see now why you're smitten with Logan."

Remy blushed and shook his head "Remy ain't smitten wit nobody," he replied vehemently.

"Oh you are so lying Mr. LeBeau, your eyes totally go all mushy when you look at him," Kitty said with a laugh when she saw how flustered he was getting. She decided to spare him by asking "So are they living here now?"

"Remy don' know yet," he replied, thankful that she decided to drop the subject. "Well lets hope for ours sakes that they do," Kitty said, her sights were set on Victor and she hoped he was everything the Cajun had told her he was.

"And that's the mansion, there are levels below us that I'm afraid you two are not privy to see at the moment but if you stay then you two will be allowed down there one day," Charles said finally as they entered his office.

"It's a nice place," Logan said not knowing what else to do.

"Yes it is, but now that you've seen the grounds and know what we do, have you made a decision on whether or not you would like to stay?" the man asked.

Victor and Logan looked at each other and Xavier watched in facination as the two seemed to be having a conversation without the aid of speaking or telepathy. Charles knew that the two were being hunted by a man named Stryker for freeing mutants he had captured and destroying the lab on Three Mile Island where he had created a super mutant out of one of his test subjects. The two in front of him were good men and he hope that they would stay and allow the Institute to become their home if only to get away from their hunters.

"Alright we'll stay, for a little while anyway," Victor said finally and Charles smiled. "I'm glad to hear it my friends," he said "I'll show you to your rooms and then feel free to explore on your own if you wish."

The two followed the man out of the office both looking at each other as they smelled Remy and a female mutant following them.

Their rooms were next to each other which comforted the two that if anything happened they wouldn't be too far away from the other. The rooms were of medium size and nicely furnished with a small bathroom attatched, most of the colours in Logan's room were a dark blue while Victor's was forest green.

"I think we might have hit the jack-pot little brother," Victor mumbled at the extent of the Institute's hospitality.

"You're tellin me," Logan said with a smirk.

***

"What you think you b' doin?" Remy asked as Kitty began to walk towards Victor's room.

"I'm going to introduce myself, now be quiet," she replied and the other man sighed as she began to sneak closer.

She pressed herself against the wall next to the door and slowly peered into the room. Victor was sitting on the bed, going over the list of rules that Xavier had given them.

"It's not very polite to hover in doorways," he said as he looked up at her, "Or so I'm told."

Kitty blushed and phased through the wall and entered his bedroom. Victor raised his eyebrows "Well that's impressive," he said.

"Um thanks, I'm Kitty by the way, Kitty Pryde, sorry about the hovering" she said as she got closer to him and offered him her hand.

"Victor Creed, and it's ok," he replied as he took her hand and shook it. "So um, Remy said that you and your brother are going to be staying here for a while," she said trying to make conversation.

"For a little while, til it's time to head out again," he explained and Kitty felt dissapointed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but...what can you do?" she asked softly hoping she wouldn't offend him. Some of the mutants that came to the school had a hard time accepting their abilities and didn't like to talk about it at all.

He grinned and she saw his long vampire like fangs and he held up his hand and the nails on his hand extended into sharp claws and she gasped. He retracted his claws, he hadn't meant to scare her. "Sorry," he said before looking back down at the piece of paper in his lap.

"No it's ok, that's really cool, I've never seen anybody do that before," she said.

"My brother says it's because I'm part chipmunk but I'm pretty sure he's part badger so it's ok," he said with a grin causing her to laugh.

***  
Remy heard Kitty laughing from inside Victor's room and he smiled in triumph, he had known the two would get along. He quickly slipped past the room before either of them could see him and entered Logan's bedroom.

"Hey homme," Remy said.

"Hey Rems, have fun following Victor and I around?" Logan asked with a knowing smirk and Remy just shrugged.  
"Remy didn' have nuthin' better ta do," he replied causing the older man to roll his eyes. "I assume the girl you had with you didn't have anything better to do either."

"Non, dat b' Kitty by da way," Remy said.

"Kitty huh?" Logan said, he had smelt the female getting closer to his brother's room and then the two started to talk but Logan couldn't tell what about.

"Oui, she a nice girl, wanted ta introduce herself ta da both a ya," Remy said.

"Seems as if she's more than happy to stay with Victor at the moment," he said with a grin. "Come on, lets go outside, I assume you have smokes," Logan said and Remy nodded his head. "A'course."

The two left the room and Logan waved at Victor to let him know that he was going off with Remy. The other man just glanced at him before he focused his attention on Kitty once more.

"Oh you are good," Logan told Remy laughing.

"Remy b' a expert in da ways of amour, mon ami," the young man said, wishing more than ever that he could play match-maker where he and Logan were concerned.


	5. Lies vs Telling Stories

Chapter 5 is here. This chapter the movie and comic collide a bit but it's still mostly movie-verse. Please review.

* * *

By the time they got outside it seemed that school had been let out for the day and there were mutant kids everywhere. Most didn't pay Logan any mind, they were used to new mutants showing up at random times in the year and they had faith that Charles wouldn't let a mutant in if he thought they were a threat.

Logan took the offered cigarette and let Remy light the tip for him. "So how long have you been here?" Logan asked.

"A'most two years now," Remy said before blowing out smoke rings.

"Two years?" Logan said in surprise. He didn't think that Remy would stay away from New Orleans for that long.

"Oui, Xavier found Remy in Baton Rouge, he offered ta take Remy in and Remy say ok," the Cajun explained.

"I didn't think you'd ever leave New Orleans willingly," Logan commented and Remy's face darkened.

"Remy ain't leave willingly, when Remy turn 20, dey kick po' Remy out, tell him never come back," the young man said softly.

"Shit," Logan mumbled. "Sorry I brought it up."

"'t ok, Remy miss it but dis b' home now," he said putting on a fake smile to try and show Logan that he was alright. The young feral wasn't fooled for a moment, Logan understood, when he had time to actually think about it he missed Canada terribly.

Logan wanted to ask why the young man was run out of town but he knew that Remy didn't want to talk about it so he decided to change the subject. "So what's in the lower levels of this house?"

"Remy not allowed ta tell ya homme, ya wanna know den ya gotta stay for a bit and earn 't," Remy replied with a sly grin.

"Uh huh, and what do you really do here?" Logan asked "Other than clean the kiddies out of their cash."

Remy chuckled "Remy b' in charge a what ya might call P.E." Logan couldn't help but laugh as he pictured the dangerous Master Thief Remy LeBeau teaching kids how to play kickball.

"You b' laughin but ya ain't seen my gym yet cher," Remy said with a smirk as he thought about the Danger Room buried several feet underneath them.

"Oh I'm sure it's tip top," Logan teased and Remy stuck his tongue out at the feral. The older man could feel someone's eyes on him and he glanced over his shoulder to see the man that had been with Charles in the clearing but instead of the strange visor over his eyes he had sunglasses on.

"So who's four eyes?" he asked.

"Dat be Scotty, he got laser vision, dat why he gotta wear dem glasses," Remy explained and Logan could tell that four eyes and the Cajun didn't get along at all.

"Well I think Scotty doesn't like me already," Logan said with a grin.

"Nobody care what Scotty t'ink," Remy said as he glared at the man watching them and he could tell Scott was glaring back at him despite the glasses.

"Come on, lets go check on Victor and make sure he hasn't made a fool of himself in front of Kitty," Logan said as he put out his cigarette in the ash tray that sat on one of the tables.

***

"So um, how old are you?" Kitty asked.

"149, I think, I stopped counting after 80," Victor replied.

"No way, come on how old are you?" Kitty asked with a giggle.

"I'm serious," he stated and Kitty stopped giggling as she looked at him. She couldn't believe it, he only looked like he was in his early to mid 30's.

"You really are serious aren't you?" Kitty asked in awe."'Fraid so," he said.

Kitty didn't know what to do, this guy could be her great, great grandfather and she thought he was more handsome than anyone she had ever met. "How old are you?" he asked.

"20, I'll be 21 in four months," she said in a slight daze. Before Victor could ask another question to get them off the subject of ages he smelt his brother and Remy getting closer to his room.

"He's only been consious for 2 and a half hours and already he's dazzling young unsuspecting women," Logan said as he leaned against the door frame.

Victor growled at the younger feral in warning and Logan just smirked. Kitty shook her head as she looked away from Victor towards the door.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Kitty Pryde, you must be Logan, Remy talks about you alot, Victor too," Kitty said as she stood from the bed and made her way over to the other man.

"He did?" Logan asked as he looked over his shoulder at Remy who was currently glaring daggers at the young woman. "Um yea, Remy tells bed time stories to the little ones a lot and you two are the main characters in a lot of them," Kitty explained and she could see the young Cajun turning several shades of red in his embaressment.

"Are they at least good stories?" Victor asked in amusement.

"Oui, mon ami, tha very best," Remy managed to say.

"Well I think I can live with that," Logan said and Victor chcukled and shook his head.

"Remy go see mon petite Stormy," Remy said before quickly excusing himself to get himself back into order and stop blushing like a 14 year old meeting a boy bander.

"Who's Stormy?" Logan asked as he watched the Cajun leave.

"His sister," Kitty said without thinking.

"Remy's got a sister, since when?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Well it's kinda a long story," Kitty said.

"We've got time," Victor said, anything to keep the young woman around for a little while longer. Kitty smiled and moved back over to the bed.

"Well it happened when Remy first got here..." she started to say as Logan walked further into the room and closed the door behind him.


	6. The Stuff of Legends

A cute moment between Strom and Remy and Kitty telling our boys about why Remy calls Storm his sister. Please review.

* * *

"Are you alright brother?" Storm asked as Remy continued to pace back and forth in front of her. He had burst into the green house just a few moments before and she still couldn't get him to tell her what was wrong.

"Oui mon petite," he mumbled, his head swirling with thoughts of Logan and how he could kill Kitty without anyone suspecting him.

"Are you sure, you seem awfully tense for someone who is fine," she said and he stopped his pacing and sighed.  
"Is it because of the two we brought back with us the other day?" Storm asked. "Charles said that you had met them before."

"Oui, long time ago, when Remy b' jus a young t'ing," he said as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"You still are a young thing," she said with a smile. "Younger t'ing then, Remy was eighteen," he replied with a grin.

"So what have they done to upset you my dear brother?" she asked feeling over protective for a moment.

"Dey ain't do anythin Stormy," Remy said but she wasn't convinced. She thought about the two feral's that they had saved from their hunters. When Charles had told her of two brothers named Logan and Victor she had sworn she had heard of them before but she couldn't remember where.

She looked at Remy and it finally dawned on her. "Logan and Victor wouldn't happen to be THE Logan and Victor would they?" she asked.

"Oui," Remy mumbled so softly Storm wasn't sure she had actually heard it in the first place. Storm couldn't help but laugh but faltered when Remy shot her a glare. "Oh, I'm sorry Remy but I just thought that you had made them up, I didn't realize they were people you knew, oh just think of how the little ones will react when they find out they're here," she said and Remy groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I assume they do not know that you have been using their adventures as bed time stories?" she asked wondering if that was why her brother was so anxious.

"T'anks to Kitty dey know," he said.

"Kitty?" Storm asked. "I did not think anyone told her they were awake."

"Remy told her," he said before a sly grin crossed his features. "She b' crushin on Victor somthin' awful," he said and Storm looked surprised. "Really, although I should not be surprised, she's always liked men with a lot of muscle," she said and she chuckled as she remembered Kitty's obsession with Mark Whalberg when she was sixteen.

"So is that all that's bothering you, the fact that they know you have been telling stories about them?" Storm asked and Remy shook his head.

"Non, Remy b crushin on Logan somthin' awful," he said softly and Storm smiled at him. "Well that is not such a bad thing, you two are friends and I am sure that if you explain what you are feeling to him the two of you can reach an understanding," she reasoned.

"Ain't dat simple, Remy don' wanna scare him off," he said.

Storm frowned "Well this is new, I have never known you to be shy about anything before, where has my confident brother gone?"

Remy stared at his hands as he thought about what she had said and he smiled and nodded his head. "You right Stormy, Remy ain't gonna get what he want until he try," he replied.

"There's my Remy," she said affectionately before swatting him on the arm. "And what have I told you about calling me Stormy?"

"Aw, Remy b' knowin mon petite love 't." he said with a grin.

***

Kitty finally finished her tale of how Remy met Storm and how he had saved her from Nanny and the Shadow King when she was almost powerless to defend herself.

"Now there's a bed-time story for ya, Jesus," Logan said as he thought about the story that Kitty had just told them.

"Yea, that's really just the summarized version, Remy and Storm don't like to talk about it that much and didn't give too many details," Kitty said as she looked over at Victor and gave him a small smile.

He grinned before asking "So that's why he calls her his little sister because when he met her she was in a de-aged state?"

"Yup, and she calls him her older brother when in reality she's older than him by a few years," Kitty said and Victor and Logan sat trying to get their head around the confusing story.

"It's complicated but I found it's just best to nod your head and go along with it," Kitty said with a laugh.

"You're probably right," Logan said.

Kitty looked down at her watch "It's almost dinner time, are you guys hungry?" she asked and the two nodded. They hadn't had much time to eat in between seeing Remy again, Logan getting pissed off at himself, and the tour of the mansion.

"I'll take you guys down to the kitchen, hopefully it won't be too crowded although I'm sure you're going to have a lot of people asking you questions," she said sympathetically knowing how excited the students got when someone new arrived.

"Holy crap," she said as she stood from the bed.

"What?" Victor asked in concern and she started to laugh.

"Nothing...it's just I hope you guys like little kids cause once you tell them who you are they're going to be all over you," she explained. "Because of Remy's stories you guys have pretty much turned into legends around here."

"Well this should be interesting," Logan said with a grin.

"Yea, I've never been a legend before," Victor replied and Kitty laughed as she led the two out of the room and towards the kitchen.


	7. Heroes in the Kitchen

Please review.

* * *

The kitchen was fairly crowded with teenagers, children, four eyes, and Jean Grey helping the younger ones get their dinner ready.

Scott looked over at the two before whispering something into Jean's ear causing her to frown and swat him on the arm before whispering something back to him.

"Four eyes doesn't like us very much," Logan said to Victor.

"Why, did you use your natural charm when talking to him?" Victor replied and Logan rolled his eyes. "I haven't said a word to him, I think it's because he saw me talking to Remy and those two pretty much hate each other," Logan replied.

Kitty left their side to go and talk to a boy of about seven years old while the brothers began to get food for the dinner. Victor looked down as he felt someone poking his elbow, he looked down to see the boy Kitty had talked to.

"Hey," Victor said, not really knowing what to do.

"Who are you?" the boy asked and Victor grinned at the boy's bluntness.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy causing him to frown. "I asked you first," the boy said and Victor chuckled.

"Fair enough, I'm Victor Creed, over there's my brother James Logan, but he likes for everyone to just call him Logan," he said and the boy's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Are you really Victor Creed?" the boy asked in awe and Victor looked up at Kitty who was trying to hide her giggling behind her hand.

"I really am," he said and the little boy ran over to the group of children sitting at the table waiting for Scott to finish cooking their dinner.

"I assume we're about to be swarmed by little kids?" Logan asked as he grabbed another soda from the fridge. "I think you may be right," Victor said as the little boy kept pointing in their direction and talking animatedly to his friends.

A group of kids ranging from 5 to 12 all looked in their direction and the two couldn't help but grin as they all jumped out of their seats at once and ran over to them.

"Are you two really Victor and Logan?"

"Did you really destroy Three Mile Island?"

"Are you guys really over a hundred years old?"

"You two are so cool."

"I wanna be just like you two when I grow up."

The two just looked at each other as they were bombarded with questions and they heard Kitty's giggling turn into full on loud laughter. "I'm not sure if I want to kill Remy or not," Victor said in amusement as the teenagers who had heard some of Remy's stories of the two made their way over to them.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Logan chuckled before getting down on one knee to be a bit closer to their audience. "Yes to all questions," he said which only spawned more questions and excitement.

"Dinners ready," Scott called but the kids weren't concerned as they continued to crowd the two.

"Do you really have adamantium claws?" one of the older kids asked and Logan stood up before letting the three claws on his right hand fly out and all the kids cheered.

"Show off," Victor mumbled and Logan chuckled as he retracted the claws.

"Can you make your nails into razor sharp claws?" the little boy that had approached him first asked.

Logan elbowed his older brother and Victor rolled his eyes and extended his nails into razor sharp points and once more the kids cheered.

***  
"Well something exciting is going on," Storm said as she and Remy got closer and closer to the kitchen. "Remy t'ink he know what 't b' bout," he said with a chuckle.

The two entered the kitchen to see Victor and Logan surrounded by children and teenagers alike. "See, Remy b' tellin you lil ones dat dey is real," the Cajun called out.

The kids all pointed at the two while yelling that the brothers were here in their kitchen. Remy laughed happily and Storm didn't bother to hide her smile "Won't you help them?" she asked.

"What an' spoil da kiddies fun, a'course not," Remy replied.

"I thought not," she said before she set about getting her own dinner.

Scott frowned as he called out once again that dinner was ready but the younger mutants didn't hear him. He huffed and crossed his arms before fixing himself a plate and leaving for the other kitchen across the mansion. "Scott come back, they're just excited, it's not every day someone from your bed time stories just shows up into your life," she said.

"I'm just going to get some quiet, I have a headache," he replied and Jean knew he was lying.

***

It took a few stern words from Storm and Jean to get the kids and teens to calm down and leave their guests be long enough for them to eat.

"Hey Bobby, move over a seat," Kitty said to the little boy she had told to go up to Victor and had started the mini riot in the kitchen.

"But I always sit here," Bobby said stubbornly.

"If you move over a chair then maybe Victor will sit next to you," she said slyly and Bobby quickly changed seats. Logan looked over at Victor to signal that his brother needed to stop being a pussy and just sit next to Kitty already.

Victor glared at the younger feral before he managed to stop stalling and went over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, trying to be as smooth about it as he could.

"Sure," Kitty said with an inviting smile.

"How'd you know they'd go for each other?" Logan leaned over and said softly to Remy.

"Like Remy say, him a expert in da ways of amour," Remy said cryptically and Logan patted him on the back affectionately.

"You aren't planning on setting me up with some girl are you?" Logan asked teasingly.

"Logan jus have ta wait an see," Remy said with a grin.

* * *

What's up with Scott, you'll just have to stick around and find out. Please review


	8. Talking to Walls

The brother's have a talk. Please review.

* * *

Logan sat down heavily on the bed and pulled his boots off and tossed them over by the closet door, his shirt and tank top following it. He looked around him at the room and sighed, it felt odd to be in a place that he and his brother were accepted, where they weren't feared or in fear of being discovered by Stryker.

The mansion was the first actual structure he had been in for over two and a half weeks. It had been over a month since he and Victor had, had any sort of contact with human or mutant besides Stryker's death squad. He felt safe and it scared him, he had felt safe when he and Kayla were together and he had foolishly let his guard down. Logan silently vowed that he would never let himself or his brother be lulled into a false sense of security again.

Letting his body fall back onto the soft mattress he sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. His hair that had always been short and rather tame had gotten long while they had been on the run. It fell down to his shoulders and Victor was always griping that he needed to cut it, to which he would answer 'yea I'll just do that while dodging bullets and avoiding capture.'

"Brooding again baby brother?" he heard Victor say through the wall. Logan smiled "No," he replied as he moved over to lean against the headboard.

"Liar," Victor said.

"It's just a little wierd ok, I'm trying to get used to all this," the younger feral said sharply.

"Don't get snippy with me Jimmy, I'll come over there," Victor replied and Logan smiled.

"Oh yea?" Logan asked "And do what old man?"

"You're not that young yourself you know."

"Young enough to kick your ass."

Victor laughed and Logan ducked his head and smiled.

***  
Charles was on his way to his room, he had been up half the night grading papers and he was more than ready to retire for the evening. He stopped, however, when he heard someone talking from Victor and Logan's rooms. He wondered who could be talking to the two in the middle of the night. He was almost certain that the mansion was dead asleep.

He smiled as he realized that Victor and Logan were having a conversation with each other while being in seperate rooms with the walls so thick between them it was almost impossible to hear anything at all. The brothers with their keen hearing, however, could talk to each other with ease as if they were standing next to each other.

"I can't sleep if you don't shut up," Charles heard Logan say.

"Well too bad cause I'm not shutting up," Victor replied.

"You wanna go catch a smoke, I swiped a pack from Remy when he wasn't looking," Logan said.

"You managed to steal from a Master Thief, that's impressive Jimmy," the older feral said.

"Ok well he probably just let me think I stole them without him knowing," Logan admitted sheepishly.

"Come on Jimmy," Victor said and he heard the two stand and head for the door.

The two opened their doors at the exact same time and Charles made to look like he was just passing. "Oh uh, hi," Logan said awkwardly.

"Hello," Charles said as he turned his chair slightly to look at them. "Can't sleep?" he asked in amusement.

"Not really," Victor said. "We're going to have a smoke."

"Well don't let me stop you," Charles said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning boys," he said as he turned and once more began to head to his bedroom.

***  
"Here Kitty told me to give this to you," Victor said as he tossed the younger feral his "gift."

Logan caught his brother's present and quirked an eyebrow as he saw it was a pony tail holder. The younger feral put the cigarette filter between his lips as he gathered his hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail. "Very pretty Jimmy," Victor said.

Logan just flipped his brother off and it was quiet between them once more. "So how long are we staying?" Logan asked.

"I dunno," Victor replied softly and Logan nodded. "It'd be nice to stop running for a while."

"I agree...but..." Logan tried to say but Victor cut him off. "I know Jimmy, I know."

Logan smirked "If we get to stay for a while then maybe you and Kitty could get to know each other better."

Victor growled sharply and Logan tried to look as innocent as possible. "Now who's being snippy?" the younger feral asked and Victor stopped growling.

"I could say the same thing to you Jimmy," Victor said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just you and Remy seem to have a lot of fun being around each other."

"Yea...what are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

The two finished smoking and went back into the mansion to see if they could get some sleep finally. Logan stared up at the cieling and he thought about what Victor had said about him and Remy. He and the Cajun had always gotten along, except for that incident where they first met and the young man had thought that he and Victor were going to capture him and take him back to Three Mile Island to be experimented on. Logan had always just assumed that what he felt for Remy was just a deep friendship but now that he thought about it more, he wasn't quite sure what it was he was feeling in his heart.

Logan sighed and turned over, covering his head with the covers. He'd figure out what he was feeling later, but for now he needed sleep.


	9. One Week

Yay more chapters. I hope you guys are likin this. Please review

* * *

Victor's eyes snapped open as the morning sun hit him. He panicked slightly while it took him a moment to realize he was at Xavier's mansion, he was safe. It had been a week since he and Logan had arrived at what the students had affectiontely called Mutant High, but he still expected to wake up in the middle of a forest or in one of Stryker's many labs.

Throwing the covers off of his body he sat up and stretched working his sleepy muscles awake. He looked over at the clock and sighed as he saw it was 9 in the morning. He had been sleeping later and later and Victor knew he was slowly but surely letting his guard down. It would be the death of he and his brother but he couldn't help but hope that he and Logan could hide away at the mansion forever.

Even if they weren't being hunted he knew that they would never stay forever, they had been on the move since they were kids. It was in their nature, but it would be nice to have someplace to go home to when they wanted to. Victor shook his head, he didn't need to be thinking such things, it would just hurt more when they left.

Victor got up and quickly went through his newly aquired morning routine. He got dressed and threw on his boots before exiting his room, instinctively looking over at Logan's room only to find the door shut. The feral went into protective older brother mode and opened Logan's door to make sure he was ok and nothing had gotten to him while he slept.

He grinned as he saw Logan lying on his stomach sound asleep, snoring lightly. The light blue pony tail holder that Kitty had told Victor to give to him was around his wrist. When Kitty had seen the feral with his hair tied back she had laughed saying she hadn't expected him to use it.

Deciding that he would let Logan be he softly closed the door and headed down the hall to go have a smoke before having some breakfast.

As he rounded the corner Victor collided with Scott who fell to the ground feeling like he had hit a brick wall. "You ok?" Victor said, trying to be as polite as he could to the man while extending his hand to help the man up. Scott had been avoiding Victor and Logan since they had arrived at the mansion, either ignoring their very existence or his covered eyes always watching them with a air of suspension, frustration, and a hint of anger.

Scott pushed his hand away and stood up quickly. "Watch where you're going," the younger man said coldly. Victor responded with a growl as the man walked past him. "Try me," Scott said as he put his hand up to his glasses and the feral knew he would risk destroying part of the mansion just to get in a shot at him.

Victor hated backing down from a fight but he didn't need all the shit that would come his way if he allowed his animal side to take over and beat some manners into the boy. His growled died down and he shook his head as if to signal that Scott wasn't even worth his time before turning and walking away.

"Scott," the young man heard Charles say behind him.

The young man didn't respond, just stared at the place that Victor had been standing only moments before, anger and dissapointment swirling in his chest. "Scott they aren't him," Charles said with a sigh.

"But they could be, they could snap at any minute and I can't believe you let them stay here," Scott shot back angrily.

Charles sighed "Everyone deserves a chance Scott," he said.

"Not them, not animals," the young man whispered sharply before stalking past the man he had considered his second father, his only father.

***

Logan yawned and stretched as he began to wake. He had fallen in love with his soft comfy bed and it had been keeping hold of him longer and longer. It was 9:45 in the morning and he couldn't remember the last time he had slept that late. His bed whispered to him that he should just stay in bed for a little while longer, no one would care.

The young feral rolled over to snuggle back down into his self made burrow only to fall out of the bed entirely. He hit the ground with a loud thump, his head hitting the bedside table on the way down.

"Oww!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. The pain didn't last very long but Logan didn't like being subjected to it in the first place, and from his beloved bed out of all things.

He stood up and cracked his neck, hearing the pop of his adamantium bones. He ran a hand through his hair trying his best to tame it before he pulled it into a low pony tail. Victor and Kitty had made fun of him but he liked it, he liked having longer hair but it wasn't very practical especially in a fight.

Stripping down he began to rummage through his newly aquired clothes when the door to his room opened.

Remy stopped in his tracks as he saw Logan standing in front of him completely naked. His brain felt as if it might explode, he didn't expect to see all of the other man, Victor had told him that Logan was still asleep and the Cajun thought it would be fun to "wake" the young feral up.

"You gonna keep the door open so the whole can get an eyefull too?" Logan said with a smirk, showing off his impressive fangs.

Remy quickly closed the door "Wouldn' b' fair ta everyone else, if only Remy get ta see Wolvie in da flesh," the Cajun said with a grin as he leaned back against the wall. His eyes roamed over the other mutant's body and his mind went into over-drive, thinking of all the wicked things he could do to Logan.

'Gotta catch 'em firs' Remy,' the Cajun thought.

"I never thought you would be one to share," Logan replied.

"Remy ain't," he said and the older man quirked an eyebrow as he pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

"Oh really?"

"Remy b' wantin ta show dem what dey ain't never gonna have," the Cajun said with a wink before moving to the door and pulled it open. "Victor b' lookin for ya cher," Remy said before leaving the room.

Logan stared at the door in confusion, "The hell?" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head, Logan knew he promised himself that he would think about what his feelings for Remy where but when he woke up he had managed to avoid thinking about it all. Until that momet, "Fuck," Logan growled as he pulled on a shirt and shoes and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a little more force than he had intended.


	10. The Disappeared

Please review. If you don't then Stryker gets one step closer to finding Logan and Victor.

* * *

Logan found Victor in the kitchen, eating toast he had smothered with grape jelly. He had ear phones on connected to a battered grey and blue CD player. Logan had seen Kitty with it a few days earlier and figured she had given it to Victor to help him kill some time and broaden his music horizons as well.

"What's she got you listening to?" the younger asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Some band named Bush," Victor replied as he took the head phones off and let them hang around his neck.

"Any good?"

Victor just shrugged "It's fine, at least it isn't N*Sync," he said and he and Logan shuddered. "So guess who I bumped into this morning, literally."

"Jesus?" Logan asked and Victor rolled his eyes. "Not unless you think four eyes is gonna save us all," Victor said.

"Not really, specially not us," the younger replied.

"He wanted to fight me," Victor said and Logan shrugged. "Did you?"

"No, I don't have enough money to pay Xavier for the damages," he said. "But I heard Xavier and him talking after I walked away and I think there's something more going on than him just being a prick."

"What did you find out?"

"Not much, Xavier just said that we weren't him and Scott said that we could snap and turn into him," Victor explained.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"No clue, but I think it might be in our best intrest to ask around before Scott's the one that snaps," the older said and Logan nodded in agreement.

***  
"Where are they dammit?" Stryker yelled as he slammed his fist down on the map on the table. He had been on their trail for days, they had been tired, hungry, injured and making more and more mistakes. Stryker had almost had them and then they disappeared off the face of the planet.

Victor and Logan had been nothing but trouble, he should have left them to rot in the cell in 'Nam. When they had walked away during that final mission in Africa he should have told the rest of the team to go after them and kill them. But he had waited too late and they had escaped again.

He'd had high hopes for the two feral mutants, he had thought they would be vicous animals under his control but he hadn't exected them to have a human side that hated what was happening more than their animal side. He had ordered Victor to break the leader of the tribe's neck just because he wouldn't tell Stryker what he wanted.

Victor just looked at Logan and they had done that talking without talking or telepathy thing that they did all the time. Then Victor had released the man and walked over to stand by Logan, the rest of the team looking at them with a mix of relief, shock, and disgust.

Stryker had called out for Zero and there was a shot, the man Victor had been ordered to kill fell to the ground with a bullet between the eyes. The camp had erupted into chaos and the brothers had done their best to contain what was happening and save as many tribes members that they could. They had walked away after the chaos settled down with the dirt in the air.

"How could they just disappear, I almost had them," Stryker yelled and he began to pace as he racked his brain for where they could be hiding. He'd had his men go over every inch of that forest and they had come up with nothing, it was as if the two hadn't existed. There was nothing, not even a strand of hair or a drop of blood left of the two.

He growled, he would capture them and then their power would be under his control, this time for good.

***  
"Ugh, maybe deciding to stay and teach wasn't such a good idea," Kitty said as she watched the kids file out of the room. It was the last class of the day and she was more than ready to relax for the weekend.

"It'll get easier with time," Scott said with a chuckle.

"Yea right," she replied with a tired sigh.

"Hey come on, you'll get the hang of it after a while, it isn't that hard, and I know you'll be a great teacher," he tried to reassure her.

"Yea, I know it's just frustrating sometimes," she said as she gathered her things. "I'll see you later, I'm gonna go hang out with Victor before dinner."

"Kitty!" Scott called as she ran over to the door.

"Yea?"

"Be careful," he said not liking that she insisted on being around the feral.

"Oh come on Scott, Victor's great," she said.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Scott said ignoring her reply.

"Ok, ok I'll be careful," she said and Scott nodded, she turned and rolled her eyes as she left the room, leaving Scott alone with his mistrust.


	11. Prayers

Lotsa Victor/Kitty this chapter. Please review.

* * *

Kitty smiled as she saw Victor sitting on the porch railing, smoking a cigarette and staring off into nothing. She phased through the door and wondered if she could sneak up on him.

"Hey Kit-cat," he said as she took what she was hoping would be a silent step towards him. She smiled at the nickname he had given her "It's no fun when your super senses make it so I can't sneak up on you," she said and he chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Would you like to do it again and I'll just pretend to be surprised," he said and she shook her head and walked over to him, leaning on the rail next to him.

"Watcha lookin at?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just snuck out before Bobby could find me.

Kitty laughed "He's really taken to you huh?"

"It's wierd, most of the time kids are scared of me and Jimmy," he said.

"Well nobody's scared of you here," she said as she moved to sit on the rail as well.

"I know, it's just taking a bit to get used to it," Victor replied.

It was silent between them and a soft warm breeze began to blow and Victor's senses were overwhelmed with Kitty's scent.

"When I was twelve my power first appeared, I was upset because the first boy I had a crush on told me he didn't like me, so I went into the bathroom at school and cried. I was heart broken and when I fell to the ground because it hurt so bad I phased right through the floor and fell into the 7th grade history class. After that everyone was scared of me and called me a freak, all my friends didn't want anything to do with me and my parents didn't know what to do. They took me to temple so I could pray for God to take my curse away, I prayed all the time for my power to leave me, until Professor Xavier found me and my parents let me come here," she said and Victor just sat and stared at her. "I know it's not as complex and heroing as what you and Logan have been through, but I understand what it's like to be feared for who you are," she finished softly.

"Do you still pray?" he asked.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head "Yea I do."

Victor leaned closer to her and he could hear her heart begin to race. "Then the next time you pray, pray for me," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

***  
Logan smiled as he looked out the kitchen window and saw Victor and Kitty sitting on the porch railing, Kitty was talking and Victor sat listening. He knew his brother was smitten and he was glad that he had found someone like Kitty.

The young feral looked away as Victor kissed her, he would give them their privacy. He headed to his room, he needed to think about what Remy had said that morning and why every time he thought of the Cajun he smiled.

He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't as if he had never been with a man before, he'd had as many male lovers as female. Where Victor was strictly all about women he had found that he liked both sexes. Logan remembered the time when Victor had finally figured out that he had a male lover. It had been in the 1920's he couldn't remember the actual date but he had come home to find Victor waiting up for him.

Victor had seemed hurt and confused and Logan had been paralyzed with fear when Victor had revealed that he had followed him. Logan was sure that his brother would tell him that he hated him, that he needed to leave and never come back. That or Victor would just kill him outright for what Logan had been doing.

Logan had choked out an 'I'm sorry' and the older feral just shook his head and pulled his brother into a hug. 'I don't care Jimmy, brother's stick together no matter what, I just wished you woulda told me," Victor had said and Logan sagged against the older mutant as relief, shock, and shame ran through him. Victor had held on to him tightly and Logan just whispered that he was sorry over and over again.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory and sighed as he thought about Remy once more. He had always thought that the Cajun was handsome but Remy was also a flirt and figured that the young man was just using his charm on him like he did everyone else. There was nothing between them but friendship and a slight attraction. He never figured Remy for the whole monogamous relationship anyway. Logan knew they would just stay friends and he tried to convince himself that he was fine with that.


	12. Animal Magnetism

Please review.

* * *

Kitty deepened the kiss, reaching up to cup his face and she moved closer to him. Her heart ached with want of him and he put his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him.

Victor pulled away reluctantly when the need to breath became to much. "This is a bad idea," he whispered as he pressed his forehead up against hers.

"I don't care," she replied and he snorted and pulled away from her. "I'll just end up hurting you Kitty, I'm not very good at staying in one place," Victor said and he wanted to shut himself up and kiss her again but he didn't need to get her hopes up and then break her heart like that kid back at her old school had.

"Then I'll go with you," she said with a smirk.

"You've only known me for a week, you'd throw all this away just to follow me around?" he asked as he laughed and shook his head.

"I have faith in you, I trust you," she said with such honesty Victor almost broke in his resolve to keep her at arms length.

"Kitty I have a bastard out there somewhere who would like very much to kill me right now, you don't need to get involved with me," he tried to reason.

"I can take care of myself you know, I'm not a kid," she said sharply.

"I know that, I just don't want to take the chance ok," he said as he spun around and stepped back onto the porch. Kitty glared at his back as she hopped off the railing and ran straight through him before turning and blocking the door.

"God that felt wierd," he said as he shook himself to try and get ride of the feeling of her running through him.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Victor was silent and she crossed her arms to show him that she wasn't moving until he answered and if he forced her to move she would just continue to follow him until he answered.

"Because..." he started to say but faltered and he growled at himself internally for getting so flustered around the girl. "Because why?" she asked.

He sighed "Fuck it," he said before he grabbed her and their lips crashed together and she threw her arms around his neck as if to tell him that she wouldn't let go, she wouldn't give up on him.

Victor pressed her up against the wall and stroked the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. He trailed his lips down to pepper her jaw with soft kisses before moving down to nibble and kiss her neck. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, loving the way he was making her feel.

His senses were completely tuned into Kitty memorizing her scent and taste, enjoying the breathy moans and whimpers he was causing her to make. He was so caught up in Kitty he didn't realize that someone was coming towards them until he felt a strong had on his shoulder rip him off of Kitty and punch him in the face making him fall to the ground. He growled and bared his fangs as he looked up at Scott who was about to take his glasses off.

"Scott stop!" Kitty yelled as she stepped in front of him to block Victor from the man's attack. "Get away Kitty!" Scott replied angrily. "No leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong," Kitty said as Victor jumped to his feet and she looked over her shoulder to see his nails extend into claws, his eyes filled with hate aimed at Scott.

"He was all over you," Scott said with disgust.

"Because I wanted him to be, go away Scott leave us the hell alone," Kitty shouted angrily as she backed up until her back hit Victor's broad chest and his growling faltered as he sniffed and looked down at Kitty, the hate leaving his eyes.

"Scott!" they heard Jean call. The man looked up and saw Jean looking at the three from an upstairs window and she didn't look happy.

"Scott we need to talk," she said and his shoulders slumped and he nodded. He looked back at Kitty and Victor, the feral had his arms wrapped around Kitty's waist and was sniffing her neck while glaring at Scott as if to tell the man that Kitty was his.

"Animal," Scott spat and Victor growled as he watched the man enter the mansion. Kitty sighed and shook her head as she reached up and ran her hand through Victor's short hair and she chuckled as she heard the growl turn into a deep purr. "Don't listen to him, you aren't an animal," she whispered as she turned in his embrace to face him.

"Kitty," he said and she watched the anger evaporate and he was once again Victor. "Sorry about that, Scott can be a tight ass some of the time but I don't know what's gotten into him," she said.

"It's ok, sorry I went off like that," he replied scared that her seeing him close to beserker rage would put her off. The animal inside of him had already deemed her his mate and he didn't know how well the animal would take it if she rejected him.

"It's ok, I'd be pissed too, I mean all of a sudden you're being intimate with someone and then you get punched in the face for no reason," she said with a smile before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him softly before lowering herself back down.

"Come on," she said as she moved out of the embrace and grabbed his hand. "Lets go somewhere no one will find us."

***

"Scott what are you doing?" Jean asked as Scott entered their room. "I thought he was forcing himself on her," Scott said simply.

"If he was forcing himself on her then why didn't she phase through him or the wall?" Jean pointed out and Scott faltered with his arguement.

Jean sighed and moved over to hug him "Scott I know why you don't trust them but baby they haven't done anything wrong, their good men," she said and he pushed her away.

"They aren't men Jean, they're nothing more than animals in human skin," he said.

"Scott please," she said and he shook his head. "I know you wish you could take it out on him but just because you can't find him doesn't mean that Logan and Victor are good enough substitutes to take your anger out on," Jean said and he pulled away from her.

"This has nothing to do with him, but I know what mutants like them do and I intend to make sure this place is safe from them," Scott said sternly before leaving the room. Jean lowered her head and sat down on the bed, she knew that things would get worse between the brothers and Scott before they ever got better, if they got better.


	13. In the Sun

Slight Remy/Logan in this chapter. Don't worry, you Lomy shippers won't have to wait too much longer, I promise. Please review

* * *

Logan decided that he would go find Remy and try and figure out once and for all what he was feeling. He opened his door and was surprised to see Jean with her hand up about to knock. "Oh hey Logan," she said with a slightly nervous smile. "Hey Jean," he replied.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Scott," she said and his brows furrowed in confusion. "What'd Scooter do now?" he asked.

"Oh I thought Victor would have told you by now," she replied. "I haven't seen him since he and Kitty were on the porch," he said. "What happened?"

Jean looked down for a moment "Well, Victor and Kitty were being um...intimate with each other and Scott saw them and decided it would be a good idea to punch Victor in the face for kissing her," she said and Logan growled and began to stalk down the hall with the intent on teaching Scott a lesson.

"Logan no stop," she said as she grabbed his arm. "What the hell is your boyfriend's problem?" Logan asked angrily.

"It's complicated Logan I'm sorry but I promised not to talk about it," Jean said realizing it probably wasn't the best idea to tell the young feral what had happened.

"This is about something that happened in his past isn't it?" Logan asked and she looked surprised. "Victor heard Chuck and Scooter talking this morning and he heard Chuck say that we weren't _him _who the hell is him?"

"I'm sorry I can't say but it isn't because he doesn't like you guys as individuals it's your powers that he has a problem with," she tried to explain without giving too much away.

Logan huffed in frustration and shook his head "You tell Scott to leave us the hell alone and we'll leave him alone, Victor and I aren't looking for trouble, we have enough of it looking for us."

Jean watched as the angry feral walked away, to where she wasn't sure, she hoped for everyone's sake that he wasn't in search of Scott.

***  
"Hey homme, care ta join us?" Remy said as Logan entered the greenhouse.

"Hey Remy, hey Ro," he said as he went over and sat down heavily on the bench. Remy and Storm looked at each other for a moment before Remy moved to sit next to him.

"What up mon ami? the Cajun asked and Logan sighed. "I don't think it was such a good idea to stay here," he said and Remy's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"What happened?" Storm asked as she waved her hand and the tiny storm cloud she was using to water a plant that Logan didn't even know the name of disappeared.

"It's Scott, he attacked Victor just because he and Kitty were kissing," he explained. "Kitty and Victor kissed?" Remy asked before remembering what the real problem was. "Why he attack em, dey was jus kissin?" the young man asked.

"I have no idea, Jean won't tell me what the hell is going on with him, she said she promised she wouldn't say anything," Logan said as he looked over at Storm hoping she would tell him what he needed to know.

"I apologize Logan but I am afraid I can not say anything about what Scott is going through, I promised as well," she said.

"How the hell are Victor and I supposed to deal with this when nobody will tell us what the fuck the problem is," Logan asked as he stood up and turned away from the two. The young feral was surprised when he felt Remy slip his hands around his waist and hug him tightly.

"It b a'right Logan," Remy whispered and Logan closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the other man pressed against him. He felt all the anger seep out of him leaving him feeling tired and Logan wanted nothing more than to curl into Remy and have the two sleep the world away.

Remy moved away and Logan had to stop himself from turning around and kissing him. Storm had a knowing and happy look on her face as she looked at the feral and he shook his head slightly and she sighed. She knew she would have to talk to Victor or Kitty about Logan's hesitance and Remy's round about way of showing his love for the other man.

***  
"What is this place?" Victor asked as he looked around the room. It was slightly smaller than his room and had hardwood floors and the walls were painted a light yellow, he looked up at the large sky light in the middle of the cieling. The room was full of old furniture that was in need of repair and Kitty pulled him over to a leather couch that had a large rip in the cushions.

"It's where they store all the furniture that we've managed to break, they either fix it and put it back where it was or fix it and donate it to charity," Kitty explained as she pushed him down on the couch before straddling his lap and kissing his cheek softly. She pulled away and Victor smiled as he looked at her, her hair illuminated by the light of the sun made it look like she had a halo. He knew Kitty would be his salvation, his own personal angel.


	14. Entwined

Plenty of Logan/Remy and Victor/Kitty for everyone in this chapter. Warning is sexual situations in this chapter. Please review

* * *

Logan and Remy wandered towards the Cajun's room to play cards for a little while. "I thought my room was messy," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Remy got mo stuff dan y'," he replied "Ain't got alotta places ta put 't all."

"I'll take yer word for it," Logan said in disbelief. The small table that Remy had along with the set of chairs that went with it were covered in an assortment of clothes, papers, and random junk he had picked up in his travels. The Cajun didn't feel like messing up his organizational system and jumped onto the bed and pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket.

"Now all we need is the booze," Logan said with a grin.

"Dis a school homme," Remy replied and the feral rolled his eyes at his friend before joining him on the bed.

Remy expertly shuffled the cards and delt. "So you still b' thinkin stayin a bad idea?" Remy asked.

"I don't know," the older man sighed.

"Kitty ain't gonna b' happy if ya two jus take off," Remy said glancing up at Logan to gauge his reaction. The feral rubbed his forehead and nodded. "I know, knowing her she'll probably follow us."

'She ain't da only one cher' Remy thought but kept his mouth shut. He had to be much smoother about things, his whole ploy was to try and seduce the handsome feral under the guise of playing poker.

"So Victor and Kitty done kiss huh?" Remy asked. Logan chuckled "Yea," his face grew somber "I think he may be falling for her."

"Dat a bad t'ing?" the young man asked wondering why the fact that Victor was seeing someone would make Logan slightly upset.

"No...yes...I'm not sure," Logan said. "It's just that Stryker's after us and I'd hate to see her caught up in all of our craziness just for loving him...and if we do leave and she does follow us she could get hurt or killed all because of us, I don't want anyone elses death to be on our hands...it's not fair."

"Non, 't ain't," Remy said as he put his cards in his pocket so Logan couldn't peek. "But homme, Remy know dat when ya in deep shit, love b' da only t'ing dat can save ya," Remy said softly as he leaned closer to the feral. Logan swallowed hard as he looked deep into Remy's black and red eyes, the animal inside of him whimpered softly and wanted nothing more than to push the Cajun back onto the bed and claim him as his own.

"You know that for a fact?" Logan asked softly.

"Oui," Remy whispered. Logan watched the Cajun's tongue slowly lick his bottom lip and Logan couldn't control himself. The young Cajun was surprised as Logan surged forward and captured Remy's lips in a searing kiss.

Remy was too stunned to move, he hadn't expected Logan to be so quick in figuring out that Remy wanted him. He was trying to be coy and sneaky about it, he had wanted to enjoy the feeling of Logan slowly falling in love with him. If only to make him stay longer.

Logan opened his eyes and realized that Remy wasn't responding, he was stone still and looked shocked. He pulled back as if he had been burnt, the animal inside of him was going crazy with want and hurt. His instincts told him to flee before Remy came to his senses and began to attack him.

Remy eyes widened as Logan quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Logan!" Remy called as he too jumped up and went to chase after him but by the time he managed to reach the door the feral was gone and Remy didn't know where to start looking for him.

***  
Victor and Kitty lay on the couch, they had decided to take things slow even though a part of Victor wanted her more than anything else in the world. He respected Kitty too much to treat her like a cheap whore. Some time in their making out and general groping of each other they had both lost their shirts and had made no move to retrieve them as they rearranged themselves to lay on the couch and just be lazy.

"Do you know why Scott hates me and Jimmy so much?" Victor asked suddenly and she glanced up at him.

"Not a clue, it's wierd though he's never acted like this to anyone else who's come here, well cept to Hank but nothing like the way he's treating the two of you," Kitty replied. "Don't worry about Scott, he's just male PMSing or something," Kitty said as she moved to straddle him once more before leaning down and kissing him. Victor chuckled and ran his hands down her back to her ass, pulling her up closer to him.

"Two can play at that game," she said with a wicked grin as she ground her hips down and Victor groaned "No, no, no, don't do that," he said as he let her go. She smirked and he mock-glared at her.

"Someone's happy to see me," she said with a laugh as she felt him start to harden underneath her. "Evil," he mumbled.

"You started it," she replied as she sat up and crossed her arms, a triumphant look on her face.

"You're gonna be the death of me babe," he whispered as he reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Kitty smiled and ran her hands over his broad chest and he didn't know if he could control himself if she kept teasing him. She leaned down and brushed her lips across his neck before kissing his pulse point. "You seem pretty alive to me," she whispered. Victor purred and before Kitty knew it they had switched places and Victor was kissing her, his hands roaming over her lithe body.

She gasped into his mouth as his hands massaged her breasts. "Oh God Victor please," she moaned.

"What happened to going slow?" Victor asked with a grin.

"Fuck it," she replied before kissing him again. He was quick to comply as he slowly trailed his right hand down her chest and stomach to the waist band of her jeans. Kitty moaned and lifted her hips as he undid her belt and threw it on the floor next to their shirts. He slipped his hand beneath her jeans and panties and she moaned loudly as his expert fingers ran up and down her wet clit.

Kitty spread her legs wider and arched up as he quickened his pace and began to suck and nibble at the base of her neck. "So beautiful," he whispered as she writhed beneath him.

"Come for me babe," he said before licking the spot behind her ear. "Victor!" she cried out as she threw her head back as she was over whelmed with pleasure, her body shook and he slipped his hand out from between her legs and licked his hand clean loving the taste of her.

He moved them so he was leaning up against the arm of the couch and she settled in between his legs and lay back against him. "Holy shit," she said breathlessly and he chuckled before kissing the top of her head. "I'm hoping that's a good 'holy shit'," he replied. "Oh it is," she said.

They settled down into a comforting silence and Victor looked down at her and thought 'God I think I love her.'


	15. Brothers in Arms

Please review.

* * *

Kitty and Victor managed to detangle themselves from each other and get dressed. They exited their safe haven as soon as they were sure they looked presentable. Kitty reached out and took his hand and Victor glanced at her and grinned.

"Victor!" Remy called out as he ran around the corner and spotted the two. "What is it?" the older man asked as Remy ran up to him.

"Remy need ya to find Logan," the Cajun said. "Remy b' lookin everywhere an' can't find him."

"Why are you looking for him, what's going on?" Victor asked in growing alarm.

"We b' playin cards an den he b' kissin Remy, den he run away, he jus gone," Remy rushed to explain.

Victor shook his head "For fucks sake," he said exasperatedly. "Lemme go find the runt, I'll be back later," he told Kitty before kissing her cheek and followed Remy.

"Good luck!" she called after him.

"Can ya pick up his scent or sumthin?" Remy asked and Victor just nodded. "Yea but lemme talk to him first, he's being stupid, I don't know what's gotten into him," the older man said and Remy looked reluctant at the thought of being left behind.

"He needs an older brother kick in the right direction, I'll send him your way after I knock some sense into him," Victor said and Remy couldn't help but chuckle and nod despite his worry.

It took him a moment but he managed to isolate Logan's scent from all the other people living at the mansion. Remy watched as Victor jogged down the stairs and headed towards the back yard area. It wasn't a surprise as Victor headed into the woods behind the mansion, it was the only place his brother would feel in his element and completely in control.

Victor lept up into a tree and lept from tree branch to tree branch, he was down wind and if he was quiet enough he would be able to watch and see what kind of state his brother was in.

He heard growls and the sound of Logan's claws sinking deep into the tree trunks around him. Logan was pissed and Victor didn't know how long it would take for that anger to difuse. "Now what did those trees every do to you baby brother?" Victor asked and Logan looked around him, sniffing to try and pin point the older feral's exact location.

"Victor, come out here, we have to go," Logan called and Victor dropped out of the tree he was in and Logan turned sharply to look at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Victor asked.

"Victor lets just go," Logan said, his tone almost pleading.

"No," Victor said simply and the younger growled. "Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because you're being fucking stupid is why," the older replied.

"Oh and you're the one who's looking at this whole situation with unbiased eyes, you just want to stay because of Kitty," Logan shot back.

"Jimmy I know what happened with Remy," Victor said ignoring Logan's attempt to try and rile him up.

"It doesn't matter," he said. Victor sighed, Logan's instincts were telling him that Remy had rejected him and he was hurt and trying to hide it with being very pissed off.

"Yes it does, it's why you'e out in the woods stabbing trees for no reason," Victor said, he hated it when Logan played up his role of stupid younger brother but it was known to happen from time to time.

"You wanna leave because you think Remy rejected you but he didn't," the older began to say and Logan looked at him in surprise. "But I know you wanna leave because you're scared that Remy will end up like Kayla, but Remy isn't Kayla, Jimmy, Remy's here and Kayla isn't."

"Shut up!" Logan roared as he lashed out and punched Victor in the face breaking his brother's nose. The young man's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done but before he had the chance to apologize Victor lunged at him throwing him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

Logan head butted the man above him before he managed to free himself from his brother's vice grip. The two scrambled to their feet and Logan took another swing but Victor ducked and punched him hard in the gut. The young feral roared and shoved Victor up against a tree and punched him once more in the face before rearing back to strike again only to have the older feral catch his fist and have his arm twisted around his back painfully.

He cried out in surprise at the pain before stamping down hard on his brother's foot and once more managed to get free of Victor but only for a moment before his face met the older's fist. Logan stumbled for a second before recovering and launching himself at his brother once more but he stopped short as Victor punched him expertly in the throat.

Logan began to cough and he grabbed his neck as he tried to suck in as much air as he could. Victor had been precise in his strike, it was enough to stun the younger man but not do serious damage, not that Logan's healing power couldn't handle it.

The younger mutant fell to his knees and coughed harshly and Victor crouched down in front of him. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yea," Logan croaked out, "Felt great til ya choked me out." Victor chuckled and patted him on the head in mock sympathy. "Now stop being stupid and go find Remy." Logan nodded and slowly got to his feet as his body began to heal. Victor stayed where he was as he watched his baby brother start to walk back to the mansion.

He stood as Logan looked back at him and all Victor did was nod so subtely anyone besides Logan would have missed it. The younger turned and continued to walk away, Victor stretched and smiled as he deemed the day a good one.


	16. Staking A Claim

The moment all you Lomy shippers have been waiting for. Please review. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Logan found Remy in his room, sitting in the exact same place on the bed as where the older man had left him. "Hey," Logan said gruffly and Remy looked up in surprise to see the man standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Remy replied. They stayed in awkward silence for a long stretched out moment of time until Logan managed to find his balls and stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why ya b' runnin off like dat, ya done scare po Remy," the Cajun said as Logan sat on the edge of the bed.

"You just sat there, I thought you didn't want me, I ran cause I didn't want to hear you say it," Logan admitted softly. Remy just smiled and shook his head "Silly Wolverine, Remy jus surprised was all, 't did come outta nowhere."

Logan chuckled "Yea I guess it did."

"Only complaint bein it was too short," Remy said with a wicked grin. "Well maybe we should try it again and see how it goes," Logan had barely gotten the sentence out when Remy crawled over to him and crushed their lips together. Logan pulled the young man into his lap while Remy's hands pulled the pony tail holder out of the feral's hair, before running his hands through the smooth black locks.

"Don't lose that, Kitty'll have my ass," Logan mumbled as he pulled away from Remy to catch his breath. Remy grinned as he held up his right arm to show the bright blue elastic band around his wrist. The feral lifted Remy up and held him as he repositioned the two to lay him back on the bed. Remy wriggled slightly, loving the feel of Logan's weight on top of him and his hand slipping underneath his shirt to run over his soft skin.

"Mm, Remy b' waitin a long time for dis cher," Remy mumbled as he lifted his head and kissed the other man softly. "Then I guess I should just get on with it huh?" Logan asked as he leaned down and licked behind Remy's left ear earning him a low moan.

The feral sat up bringing Remy up with him and he lifted the young man's shirt up and off his body and threw it across the room, Logan's own tank top following it. They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and Logan reached down to cup the young man's growing want. "Merde," Remy cursed breathlessly as he pushed up into Logan's hand.

Remy groaned as the older man moved his hand away before lifting his hips to allow Logan to rip his belt off of his body. There was a flurry and rush to remove the rest of their clothing and Logan wasn't quite sure how they achieved the feet while kissing and groping each other.

"Bedside table, top drawer," Remy moaned as their erections brushed up against one another. Logan bent down to kiss him to stifle their moans before reaching over blindly to the drawer to try and retrieve the elusive bottle of lube. After some fumbling he finally grabbed tube and moved down Remy's body and ran his tongue over the Cajun's nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking and nibbling until the tip became rock hard. He moved over to the other side of his lover's chest to lavish attention on its partner.

"You be torturin dis po Cajun," Remy groaned as he ran a hand through Logan's hair, trying to urge him to hurry up and take him.

"Well I can stop if you want?" Logan asked with a sly grin.

"Non mon couer, s'il vous plait," Remy said hurriedly. The feral chuckled as he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers liberally before placing his index finger at Remy's entrance. The young man moaned loudly before he remembered that there were people that would hear him if he continued to carry on. Logan smiled as Remy bit his lip and whimpered as he pushed his digit further into the young man.

He quickened his pace, sliding his finger in and out in a steady rhythm before adding a second finger and scissoring Remy until he was satisfied and replaced his fingers with the tip of his member.

"Need ya," Remy whispered and he threw his head back as Logan slowly entered him. Remy clutched at the sheets at the pain of Logan's impressive size filling him up. The feral stopped as he fully sheathed himself in the young man and waited for Remy to tell him to move.

"Ya don't move, Mon Dieu Remy swear he blow dis bed up wit both of us on it," Remy growled. Logan didn't need to be told twice as he slid almost completely out of him before slamming his hips into the young man hitting Remy in just the right spot.

Remy bit his bottom lip so hard to keep his scream inside he drew blood. Logan growled as he kept up his grueling pace, loving every strangled sound that managed to make it's way past Remy's lips. The young man was his and only his and he intended to drive that point home. Each thrust hit the Cajun in just the right place and stars exploded behind his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Logan's waist and began to meet him with every thrust.

Logan was losing control, the young man beneath him was like a drug and he couldn't get high enough of him, he wanted more, he wanted everything. The older man reached out and grabbed Remy's hand and loosed it from it's death grip on the sheets to interlock their fingers. He needed something to hold on to, he needed grounding, because like with every drug there was the danger of overdose.

"Fuck Remy...feel so good," Logan managed to say, his higher brain functions seemingly had short circuited.

Remy only moaned and raked his nails down Logan's back in reply. Their thrusts became more erratic as the pleasure began to overwhelm them. The older man leaned down and inhaled Remy's intoxicating scent and managed to store it in his brain that this is what Remy smelt like during sex. The Cajun clutched at the bigger man as he felt his orgasm barrel into him he clenched his teeth together, pleasure he had never experienced coursed through him. He couldn't contain his pleasured cry and opened his mouth only to find Logan muffling the shout with a heated kiss.

Logan thrust into the spasming body beneath him twice before he fell over the edge into sweet oblivion. The bigger man managed to catch himself before he fell onto his lover and he slowly slid out of Remy before rolling off of him to lay exhausted and sweaty on the bed.

Remy was practically purring as he curled up into his side and Logan put a possessive arm around him and whispered "Mine."

"Oui mon amour, all yours," Remy whispered.

They lay together in lazy silence before there was a loud knock on the door. "Are you two done screwing each other yet?" they heard Victor ask through the door. Logan's response was a loud annoyed growl. "I'll take that as a yes, hurry up you two dinners almost ready. Oh and spray some febreeze or something, it smells like sex in the goddamn hallway," Victor said before walking away.

* * *

I love Victor :3


	17. In Search

It's all happening. The shit's about to hit the fan. All the major players are finally starting to get in position. I hope you guys like. Please review.

* * *

They were in the United States, somewhere in the New England area. Stryker still wasn't sure how they had made it there but they hadn't covered their tracks well enough and he finally had a search area to work with. The brothers were always full of surprises but Stryker knew they were sometimes predictable, their love of staying as north as possible was one of the things he could always use to find them.

He stared at a map of the U.S. his eyes drawn to the northeast corner. He had ordered his mean to split up, to blend in as much as possible in the cities. While he sent his elite into the forest to track the feral mutants. "Stryker," he heard a dark growl behind him.

The older man grinned as he turned to see the well built mutant standing in the doorway to his office. "You sent for me?" the mutant asked.

"Yes, come in," Styker said and the mutant did as he was told. He looked onto Srkyer's desk and saw two photos of mutants he had never met before but he knew that he hated. "Where are they?" the mutant asked.

"In the U.S.," Stryker replied.

The larger man growled as he took one last look at the pictures and turned around to head out the door. He would find the two and rip them apart. He was taken by surprise as Stryker's hand grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to lean over, before he could turn around and take the man's arm off a drop of what felt like acid hit the back of his neck and his mind began to cloud. Stryker freed him and the mutant stood and turned to face him, "You will engage them when I say so," Styker ordered and the mutant nodded his head in submission.

"Go back to your post Jackal," the man said and he watched as the mutant obediantly left the room. Stryker smirked, when he found Victor and Logan they would join Jackal and the three would be under his control and unstoppable.

***

"Victor!" he heard a little voice cry out for him. He turned around as he saw Bobby running towards him with a big smile on his face. Victor leaned down and picked Bobby up "Hey kid, what ya need?" the feral asked. "I got an A on my history project," Bobby said loud and proud. "That's great kiddo, I said ya would didn't I?" Victor said.

"If it weren't for you and Logan I'd have failed big time," Bobby said and Victor shook his head "Well maybe paying attention to what Ms. Grey says will help with the not failing."

Bobby screwed his face up "But it's so boring, you guys make it fun."

Victor put Bobby down outside the boys next class "Give it a try for me huh?" he asked and Bobby smiled and nodded before running into the classroom. The feral watched him go in and saw Kitty passing out worksheets to everyone, she looked up and smiled as she saw him. He returned the smile only for it to turn into a frown as Scott stepped in his line of view and closed the door in his face.

"Prick," Victor grumbled as he turned and walked away. It had been a few days since Scott had found he and Kitty kissing out on the porch and the tension between the two was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Victor wandered down the hall to nowhere in particular when he found Remy in one of the living rooms watching Law and Order.

"Nothing on?" he asked as he sat down next to the Cajun. "At dis time a day, dis b' da only t'ing good on," Remy replied.

"So where's my baby brother?" he asked and the young man grinned wickedly. "In bed where Remy left 'im."

Victor shook his head "I didn't need to know that."

"You done asked."

"You could have lied," the older mutant replied. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching today."

"Later 'fore dinner," Remy said. "Da mother done kilt her."

Victor looked at the T.V. "You sure about that?"

"It b' obvious, dey either want ya ta t'ink 't b' da boyfriend or daddy but 't da momma dis time round," the Cajun explained.

"I'll take your word for it," he said, he didn't really care. "So how y' an' Kitty b'?" Remy asked.

"Good, Scott not withstanding," Victor said. "Him always b' protective a her," the young man replied.

"Yea well he ain't her damn father and she's not a kid, he needs to back the hell off," Victor growled Remy just nodded in agreement.

***  
Logan stretched as he began to surface from his deep relaxing sleep. He rolled over to pull Remy closer to him only to find that his young lover wasn't there. He opened his eyes and frowned as he looked around the room to see that Remy wasn't anywhere to be found.

It was getting close to noon and he climbed out of bed and threw some clothes on, not bothering with shoes he went in search of his mate. While deep within the mansion Xavier sat in front of Cerebro, his attention drawn to the state of Mississippi and a runaway girl crying in a warehouse alone.


	18. New Girl in Town

The X-Men finally go on a mission. Rogue is 14 in this fic so all you Lomy fans out there stop freakin out, Remy's 33 and I doubt he's so much of a perv that he's gonna try and seduce a 14 year old. Sides, he's Logan's now remember. Please review.

* * *

The Mansion was caught up in a flurry of excitement and curiousity as the day went on and Logan and Victor were confused when Remy had suddnely lept of the couch and out of Logan's arms and ran out of the room, calling back that he had to go and they would see him later.

Class had ended a half an hour early for the day and the brothers tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Victor caught Kitty as she exited her room "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Sorry but I gotta go, we need to go pick up a girl in Mississippi who just came into her powers, she's on the run and scared," Kitty said apologetically.

"How the hell do you know all that?" he called as she ran down the hall. "_I will explain everything when we return, if you two would be kind enough to help Storm and Scott watch over the children for a while," _they heard Xavier say.

Logan and Victor looked at each other but they knew they had no choice but to stay and hope they didn't run into Scott. The two began to head back to the living room when they felt floor begin to vibrate and the loud roar of a jet engine outside. The brothers rushed over to a window to see the basketball court in the back part and the sleak black jet that had come to pick them what felt like a life time ago appeared.

"So that's where they keep that thing," Victor commented off-handedly.

"You think Remy's flyin that thing?" Logan asked with a grin and Victor chuckled "God help them if he is," the older man said and Logan punched him lightly in the arm. The pair watched as the jet took off into the sky towards the south.

***

"So what dis girl name?" Remy asked.

"Marie, although she's taken on the nickname of Rogue since she ran away from home a few days ago," Xavier said. "She is only fifteen years old and very frightened so we will have to go about this carefully."

The group nodded before returning back to the silence as they got closer and closer to Mississippi.

With the X-Jet it took no time for the team to reach their destination which was outside an abandoned warehouse. It was evening and the sun was lowering in the sky as Xavier, Remy, and Kitty made their way out of the jet while Jean waited inside, keeping the engines running for a quick get away if need be.

"Remy, you may need to use your charm if she is too upset to hear us out," Xavier said.

"Oui, Remy un'erstand," the Cajun replied before opening a side door to the warehouse and moving aside to allow Kitty and Xavier to enter before him.

"W-who's there?" they heard the girl ask from the shadows. Xavier and Kitty looked over at Remy who's eyes were scanning the room for her. He nodded over at a far dark corner of the room, he could see her hunched down in on herself, she had been crying and was frightened of them.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Xavier said his voice calm and welcoming. "My name is Charles Xavier, these are my friends Remy leBeau and Kitty Pryde, we're here to help."

"You can't help me, just leave me alone, I'm a freak," she said and they could hear the tears in her voice.

"You aren't a freak Marie, you're a mutant and so are we," the older man explained.

"M-my name's Rogue," she said soflty they weren't sure if they heard it. "You guys are mutants?" she asked

"Yes, we are, we would like to invite you to our school for people like you, people like us."

"There's a school for mutants out there, what do ya call it mutant high?" she asked and Remy and Kitty chuckled.

"Remy like dis one, she a firecracker," he whispered to Kitty.

"How do I know this ain't a trick and you're really mutants?" Rogue asked warily.

_"I assure you Rogue all we want to do is help you and teach you how to conrtol your power." __  
_

Rogue gasped as she heard Xavier's voice in her head. Remy watched as she stood and battled with the choice to go with them or not.

"Where's your school?" she asked as she stepped into the light. Xavier smiled "In New York."

"Far away from here," Rogue said as she looked down at the dirty warehouse floor. "I'll go with you," she said at last.

"Jean, we're a go," Kitty said into her comm-link as Rogue retrieved her things

* * *

Please review.


	19. Swallow the Bitter Taste in Your Mouth

Scott's bein a dick...again. Big shock, anyway please review and I hope you guys are enjoying this. More soon I promise.

* * *

"So what happened next?" a little girl by the name of Sarah asked and the group of children around her nodded their heads. Logan smirked as he looked over at Victor; the two had been swarmed by kids as soon as they had made it back to the living room. They wanted more stories and they wanted them from the real deal.

"Well I had to go rescue the big lug," Logan replied and the older feral glared at him sharply. Logan had been recounting how in World War II, Victor had been knocked unconscious by an artillery shell exploding right next to him. The Germans had taken advantage of the mutant's state and dragged him off to be interrogated. It was the extremely edited version but it still entertained a group of kids.

"By the time he came with the cavalry, I had already busted loose and was waiting on them to come pick me up," Victor said, trying to save his image. Logan chuckled and nodded his head

"Didya beat them too a pulp?" Bobby asked. Victor opened his mouth to give his reply when he was cut off.

"Yea Creed, what did you do to them?" Scott asked as he entered the room and leaned against the wall.

The brothers looked down at their eager audience waiting for Victor's reply. "Story times over kids go get ready for dinner," Logan said and the kids let out groans and whines of protest before reluctantly leaving them room.

Scott waited for the last of the children to trickle out before he spoke again "Did you kill them all, just for being there, how many kids did you kill in that bunker for just being a soldier?"

"Are you defending the S.S. or are you just trying to make me look like a monster?" Victor asked as he stood.

"Oh I don't have to do anything to make you look like a monster," Scott said.

Victor clenched his fists and suppressed the urge to growl loudly at the young man. "Look Scooter, whatever it is that crawled up your ass and died, get over it, we haven't done a damn thing to you and you know it," Logan said, there was only so much he and Victor could take, Victor especially. His brother looked to be about one step away from shoving Scott's head through a wall.

"Not yet you haven't," Scott spat.

"What happened?" Logan asked and the young man looked confused for a moment.

"I heard you talking to Chuck the other day about something that happened in your past, he said we weren't him, who is this guy?" Victor asked and Scott visibly tensed.

"He was a mutant with powers just like yours, and he took away everything," Scott yelled as he ran forward and lashed out with a punch aimed at Logan's face.

The feral easily dodged his attack and Scott quickly recovered and sent a roundhouse kick towards Victor. Scott's leg slammed into Victor's forearm and the feral caught the limb before Scott could bring it back.

"Calm down dammit, we don't wanna hurtcha," Logan warned but Scott didn't listen. Victor's eyes widened in surprise as the young man managed to jump up and send a hard kick up into his chin; Scott did a flip as Victor stumbled back and lost the grip on the young mutant's leg and landed on his feet expertly.

The older feral swallowed the blood flowing freely into his mouth; he didn't think anyone would appreciate it if he spit it out onto the nice carpeted floors. "Nice kick," Victor said once his broken jaw had healed and Logan couldn't help but chuckle. The boy was trying to kill them and his brother was only concerned with Scott's fighting technique.

"Smug bastards," Scott growled out, Logan didn't have to be a telepath to know that Scott's intent was to harm as much as possible, kill if he could.

"Don't hurt them or…or I'll ice you!" they heard a young voice call out. Scott turned and he quickly masked most of his anger as he saw Bobby staring at the three, worry and fear on his face.

"It's ok Bobby, we were just playing pretend," Scott lied. Bobby looked behind him and Victor and Logan nodded tensely.

"Oh, ok," Bobby said unsurely. Scott looked back at the two and they could tell that he was glaring daggers at them before quickly leaving the room.

Bobby ran over to Victor "You want me to go beat him up for you?" he asked as he began to punch the air. The brothers laughed "No kid, you can fight him when you're bit bigger," Victor said as he ruffled Bobby's hair.

"As big as you?" he asked excitedly.

"Yea, when you're as big as me," the feral said as he picked the boy up. Logan grinned, he had never seen his brother around kids before but Victor had taken care of him when he was a kid and he decided that if Victor ever got the chance that he would be a great father.

***

Rogue took everything in as she was escorted through the mansion. Everything was elegant and at the same time unassuming which lots of warm rich colours that made her feel safe.

"All the other dorm rooms are filled so you get to be the first to stay in here, but if we have any new students come in, then you'll be having a room mate or two," Jean said as she showed the teen the room.

The room was big enough to accommodate three twin beds comfortably with enough room for separate dressers and space to move around.

"Thank you," Rogue said softly.

Jean smiled "It's no problem Rogue, it's what we're here for," the red head said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, careful not to touch her skin. Rogue quickly moved away, fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Jean said reassuringly.

"I'm more worried about hurting you," Rogue mumbled "Every time someone touches my skin, I nearly kill them."

Jean felt overwhelmed with sympathy for the young woman in front of her; to not be able to touch someone without clothing in between Jean couldn't even imagine what it was like. "Maybe the professor can help," Jean said trying to cheer her up.

Rogue only nodded as she sat her duffle bag full of possessions on the bed closest to the door. "Are you hungry?" Jean asked and Rogue nodded her head as she realized she hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Come on, hopefully the boys didn't destroy the kitchen while we were away," Jean said with a smile.

***

Jean could smell that someone was cooking spaghetti and she could hear that the kitchen was full before they entered.

"Calm down all of ya, or I'm gonna throw all this out into the yard," Logan threatened as the two entered the kitchen. He was surrounded by hungry kids and teens who were chomping at the bit to get the food.

The feral spied Jean over by the door and nodded before picking up the large pot filled with boiling spaghetti "Sit down or it goes," he growled and the crowd began to stumble over themselves to give the feral some space.

He grinned in triumph before setting the pot back down. "Is your spaghetti that good?" Jean asked in amusement.

"We'll find out," he replied.

"This the kid you had to pick up?"

"Yea," she said before calling out "Everyone, this is Rogue, I want you all to make her feel welcome."

"Hey Rogue!" came a chorus of voices and the teen was suddenly overwhelmed with the open acceptance.

"Where's your brother?" Jean asked.

"Other kitchen, probably fending off hungry heathens too," Logan said as he shot the group an annoyed look and they returned a sheepish grin.

"Hey Rogue, come over and sit by us," a teen girl called out and waved at her to join them. Rogue looked uncertain for a moment before hesitantly making her way over to the girl.

"I'm Jubilee, this is Amara," the girl that had called her over said.

Jean smiled as she saw Rogue already making friends and walked over to help Logan cook. "The professor wants to see you and Victor once you guys are finished eating," she said.

"Yea, I got the mental telegram," Logan replied.

It was silent between the two as they busied themselves with preparing the meal. "So…so did anything happen with Scott?" Jean asked finally.

"No," Logan replied distantly.

"You're lying."

"Get that from reading my mind?" he asked as he took the pot off the stove and went over to pour out the scalding hot water in the sink.

"No, you're body language gave you away," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Alright it's ready," Logan shouted and moved out of the way swiftly as the hungry students made for the meal. He slipped out of the kitchen before Jean had the chance to ask him about what happened.


	20. In the Basement

YAY Chapter 20. I hope you guys have enjoyed all the happiness and humor so far because it's about to be almost all gone with the rest of the fic. Please review and I hope you guys are enjoying the story and my lots of updates.

* * *

The rooms below the mansion were a sharp contrast to the warm mostly wooden atmosphere of the upstairs. Everything around them was made of sleek shiny metal and it unnerved the brothers slightly at how it reminded them of Stryker's labs. They were almost certain that the professor wouldn't do anything to them. Their guard was up regardless of their trust of the man.

"This is the Danger Room," Xavier said as the doors parted showing a domed room with special panels making up the walls, ceiling, and floor. "The X-Men use this room to train and hone their powers, the panels in this room allow for a holographic setting to come into play so that they can put themselves into different scenario," the man explained.

"This must be Remy's gym," Logan said with a smirk and Xavier nodded. "Remy and Storm run the controls when the younger members are inside," the professor said.

The door to the Danger Room closed and Xavier turned to continue down the hall. "What are those?" Victor asked as he spied a rack of black leather suits hanging on a rack in one room.

"Special suits designed to help protect the wearer while not hindering their abilities," Xavier said.

"You guys actually go out in those things?" Logan asked with an amused chuckled.

Xavier ignored the brother's scoffing of the X-Men suits and continued to his original destination. "I believe the two of you wanted to know how I located Rogue."

"Yea, you got like some GPS for mutants or something?" Logan asked and Charles chuckled. "Something like," he said before he turned towards the door and the brothers watched as the door did a rental scan and welcomed the professor before it slid open.

Victor and Logan followed the man into the huge sphere shaped room and looked around trying to hide their awe. "The hell is this?" Victor asked.

"This is Cerebro," Xavier said as he moved towards the edge of the platform where the controls were. The two followed cautiously, unconsciously waiting for something to attack them.

"What's a Cerebro?" Victor asked. "It's a device I made that shows the location of every mutant on the planet, when I am connected to Cerebro, every mutant on the planet is connected to me, I find the ones that need our help the most and try and help them the best I can. That's how we found you two, and it's how I found Rogue," Xavier said as he grabbed a weird looking helmet and placed it onto his head.

"Now, be very still," the professor said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The room around them changed into a large map of the world, there were red lights dotted everywhere and they caught brief glimpses of mutants from different parts of the globe. "These red lights are the mutants," Xavier said before the lights changed to white. "The white are the humans."

"You're connected to everyone with this thing," Logan said. The room shifted once more, back to its normal state and Xavier turned around to look at them. "Can you find Stryker?" Victor asked.

"I've been trying ever since you two have arrived but he's found some way to block me, I have no doubt that he has a file on a telepath or two and has figured out how to protect himself from their mental probes, I promise I will keep trying," Xavier said and Victor and Logan seemed to deflate with disappointment.

***

Rogue sighed as she sat out on the back porch that led out from the living/rec room. She had been pleased to find a rocking chair and had quickly taken residence on it, soothing her frazzled nerves with the gentle back and forth.

She felt like she had stumbled into some weird dream and she was frightened she would wake up any moment back in the warehouse she had been living in for a few days. Her thoughts drifted to the boy that she had hoped would have been her boyfriend and wondered if he was still in a coma because her kiss of death.

Curling in on herself, Rogue choked back a sob and stared down at her gloved hands. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that she would be able to someday control her curse, that with the Institute's help she would be able to touch someone again. She was thrown out of her thoughts as the door opened and the man she had seen cooking dinner earlier stepped out onto the porch.

She was hidden in the shadows and she hoped he wouldn't see her. She watched as he sniffed and looked over at her. "Your name's Rogue right?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"Y-yea," she said.

"You ok kid?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to get used to being here," she said as she uncurled herself.

He chuckled "I know the feeling, name's Logan," he said as he walked over and extended his hand for her to shake. She didn't move, just stared at his hand. "I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said.

"It's nothing personal, it's just whenever someone touches my skin, something bad happens to them," she said.

"Fair enough," he said as he let his hand drop and he moved to sit down next to her. "So what kind of a name is Rogue?"

It was quiet for a moment and he thought he had offended her with his teasing but before he could apologize, she spoke. "Marie," she said softly.

He nodded "Nice to meet you Marie."

She smiled "Nice to meet you too."

***

"Got room for one more?"

Victor smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Kitty. "I think you could squeeze in," he replied and she ran over and jumped on the bed. She settled on her knees and gave him a bright smile. He shook his head and chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to unlace his boots.

He felt the bed shift as she crawled over to him and draped her arms over his shoulders and hugged him. "So didya miss me?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Do you even have to ask?" he asked as he glanced over at her. Kitty smiled as she began to massage his broad shoulders earning her a loud purr. "Lay down," she whispered into his ear. He took off his shirt and did as he was told as he lay on his stomach on the bed. Her hands ghosted across his muscled back and Victor shivered as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

She began to work out all the tension in his body and he practically melted beneath her hands and he began to purr once more.

"I love it when you purr, it's so cute," Kitty said.

"Not cute," he mumbled and his purring stopped for a moment before he just couldn't help himself.

"You keep this up, I'm gonna fall asleep," Victor said and she giggled before whispering in his ear.

"Then go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up,"

He smiled slightly before closing his eyes and drifted off into sleep, the feeling of Kitty's hands on his skin fresh on his mind.


	21. Things to Come

Its all down hill from now on people. Hold on tight. Please review

* * *

Victor tore out of his room and down the hallway, he could hearing screaming, orders being yelled, and gunshots. "Kitty!" he called out as he ran down the stairs, looking around frantically for anyone. He heard more violent noises coming out from the front courtyard. Victor came to a halt as he saw Xavier lying on the ground with a bullet to his head. He grew his nails out and growled in a rage as a group of soldiers burst through the windows.

"There he is!" one of the soldiers called out. Victor roared and ran towards the group, dropping down to all fours as the soldiers moved to fire. He slammed into the leader just as a volley of bullets flew towards him. He felt the bullets rip through his torso but he was to concerned with protecting his new home that he ignored it..

The soldiers were easy enough to kill. He made sure it was quick but extremely painful as he dug his claws into theirs chests, striking their hearts with violent presicion. Victor left them dying on the foyer floor as he made his way out into the yard. His eyes widened, it was a war zone out on the freshly cut lawn, the students and teachers fending off heavily armed soldiers that kept coming in an endless wave.

Victor ran out onto the lawn to help, he had to find his brother, he had to find Kitty, he had to do something to stop the attack. "Logan!" he heard someone calling out for his brother. The voice was laced with pain and he looked around wildly, and saw Remy lying on the ground two bullet wounds in his stomach.

"Oh God, Remy," Victor yelled as he ran over to the Cajun, a bullet ripped through his right knee and he came down hard a few inches away from his friend yelling out in agony.

"Victor...hurts," Remy said as he gripped harder on his wounds trying to stop the massive amount of blood flowing freely from his body.

"It's ok Remy I gotcha," Victor replied as he moved the Cajun's shaking hands out of the way so he could see what he was dealing with. "Shit," he growled and he quickly ripped the bottom of his T-Shirt making a bandage.

"This is gonna hurt Rems but I got move you," he said. "Can't hurt much mo' mon ami," Remy gasped. Victor nodded and tried to turn him over as gently as he could but the sudden movement made the young Cajun let loose a pained cry and a string of curses in English and French.

Victor tied the make-shift bandage around Remy as quickly and painlessly as possible before moving him back to lay the way he had found him.

"Go, Remy b a'right," the Cajun said over the noise. Victor nodded before jumping to his feet, ignoring the stiffness of his knee and began to kill every soldier that he could get to. "Kitty, Jimmy!" he called out in a panic.

"Victor!" he heard Kitty call for him and he turned to his right to see her fighting three soldiers at once. She was winning, using her hand to hand combat knowledge as well as her powers. Kitty elbow one of the soldiers in the face and knocked him unconsious. Victor tried to come to her aid when a group of soldiers began to engage him, shooting him full of hot lead and he let out a pained roar before lunging at them.

It was easy enough to kill the men off, they never stood a chance against him, even before he slipped into his bezerker rage. The bodies fell around him and he roared triumphantly, he looked over at Kitty who was down to one soldier now. The animal inside of him was proud that his mate was strong enough to take care of herself. He smiled inspite of the chaos around him.

He headed over to her, she needed his help despite how strong she was. He trusted Logan to be fine for a while longer until he could find him. Victor's eyes widened as one of the soldiers she knocked to the ground, grabbed his gun and pointed it at the back of Kitty's head.

"Kitty!" Victor screamed as he pushed his legs to run faster than he ever thought he could. Kitty turned her head to look at him, the bullet was faster than Victor ever dreamed of being. She didn't see it coming and Victor watched as the bullet ripped through the side of her skull and come out the other side, her brains splattering all over the green grass.

He stumbled as he felt the weight of her loss hit him like a semi-truck. The soldier that killed his mate quickly rounded the gun on him, he felt the bullet rip through his throat and blood poured down his bare chest as he fell to the ground.

His vision blurred with tears and pain as he looked up at Kitty's body. His eyes turned back toward Remy and he gritted his teeth and growled in pain as he saw the young Cajun's lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"Victor!"

The feral managed to turn his head in time to see Logan fighting wildly in an adamantium net. His brother couldn't escape as he was pulled in to a waiting helicopter. Victor's eyes widened as he saw Stryker standing in the door of the helicopter, a smug look on his face and the eyes of a demon looking at him over the man's shoulder.

"Victor help!" Logan's eyes were searching frantically for him. His brother was scared and trying desperately to get free. Victor tried to get up but found his muscles weren't cooperating and he fell back to the ground.

The older feral tried to call to his brother but the only thing that came out was hot blood. He coughed violently as someone kicked him hard in the side, forcing him to turn over onto his back. He began to choke on the blood that kept rising from his mouth.

Scott stood over him, his clothes ripped and his arm bleeding heavily. "This is all your fault!" he yelled as he took off his visor and let loose the full force of his eyes.

***

Victor sat up with a startled yell, sweat dripping down his body and he gasped heavily for air. "Victor?" he heard Kitty ask, her voice full of alarm.

He just stared at her for a moment, taking in the fact that she was alive, she was ok. He pulled her to him and held onto her tightly. "Are...are you ok, did you have a nightmare?" Kitty asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know," Victor whispered.

***  
Logan lay sweaty and exhausted on the bed, his arms holding Remy possesively to him. "Remy love ya Logan," the young mutant whispered.

The feral smiled and pulled his mate closer to him, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you too Rems."

It was silent for a long drawn out moment and Logan shivered and tensed. "Somtin wrong?" Remy asked as he looked up at the feral.

"Victor," Logan whispered and the two jumped as they heard a startled yell come from the other room. The two jumped out of bed and scrambled to get their boxers on before racing out of the room.

* * *

please review


	22. Protective Measures

Hope I didn't scare you guys too bad. Please review

* * *

"Everybody just calm down," Victor said as Kitty, Logan, and Remy surrounded him in a panic. "What happened?" Logan asked.

"I had a nightmare, nothing new," the older feral said in annoyance and Logan sighed. There were many nights when they were both plagued with memories of wars and working for Stryker. Since living at the Mansion their nightmares had eased but Logan knew there was something different about this new nightmare that Victor wasn't telling him.

"Come on Rems, lets go," Logan said softly and a look passed between the brothers

_'Tell me what's going on.'_

_'Nothing.'__'Liar.'_Victor averted his gaze and the younger feral stood from the bed, grabbing Remy's hand and gently tugging him off the bed. He would talk to Victor later and he would find out what the older feral saw.

Logan shut the door behind him and Remy stopped him from entering their own room. "What he b' seein?" the young man asked.

"He just had a nightmare darlin," Logan said, trying to be convincing as possible.

"Tha fuck ya b' lyin to Remy fo?" the Cajun asked angrily as he grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked as Remy rounded on him.

"You ain't neva lie ta Remy befoe, why you b' startin now," the young man asked angrily. "What Victor see?"

The older man growled softly, he knew there was something wrong, something very wrong that seemed to be headed their way. Victor had dreams sometimes, that were more of a warning of things to come. Sometimes the things he saw happened almost exactly as he told Logan it would, other times nothing ever happened at all. Logan didn't know which way Victor's precognition would go, he hoped for everyone's sake it was just nothing.

"Logan!" Remy called the older man back from his thoughts. "Remy ain't a pup no mo homme, you ain't gotta protect him."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry Remy, I didn't want to lie to you."

Remy's anger left him "It bad ain't it?"

The feral shrugged "I have no idea."

"How bad?"

Logan looked away from his lover "I think its bad, real bad."

The Cajun brought his hand up to caress the side of Logan's face. Remy smiled as Logan pulled him close and kissed his neck, inhaling his lovers scent. "I'm sorry I lied," the feral said, he knew that many of the people Remy had cared about had lied to him before.

"Remy know mon amour, he sorry he got angry," the young man said as he wrapped his arms around Logan and they moved over to the bed.

***  
"It's ok Kit-cat, go back to sleep," Victor said as his brother and Remy left the room. The feral could hear his brother and Remy having a fight in the hallway.

"What did you have a nightmare about?" Kitty asked. He looked at her and the sight of her lying dead on the lawn flashed in his mind.

"Just...don't worry about it, I've been through a lot of shit in my life it just catches up to me from time to time," Victor said and he wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't convinced. His mate was smart, she knew when he was trying to do a run around on her.

"Uh huh," she said. "You gonna keep bullshitting me or are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Another image flashed into his mind of Remy lying gutshot, screaming out for his brother. "I don't want to talk about it, leave it for tonight," he said and Kitty sighed and curled up against him. "Ok," she said softly.

"Go to sleep babe," Victor whispered "I'll be here when you wake up."

He held Kitty close and kissed the top of her head lightly as her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. Victor looked down at her sleeping form and he knew he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night, he needed to watch over and protect her. His senses were on high alert, he could hear his brother and Remy settling down again after their fight. The mansion was still and peaceful but he still expected to hear helicopters closing in, heavily armed men failing to make their way silently across the yard.

Victor watched the sun rise slowly and he wondered if his nightmare was really an omen of what was to come then how many more sun rises he and Kitty would see.

***  
"We need to get them out of here Remy," Kitty said as she sat on the concrete floor of the garage and watched as Remy worked on his bike.

"Yea dey is gettin a little stir crazy ain't dey?" the man said as he looked over at her.

"Did Logan tell you anything about last night?" she asked.

Remy was silent for a moment "Non, he don' know nutin."

"Victor said we would talk about it later but he's been avoiding me all day but he's watching me from a distance like he expects something to pop out of the ground and bite my head off," Kitty said as she squished an ant that got too close to her bare foot.

"Maybe dat's what got him so spooked, he b' seein ya gettin hurt an shit," Remy offered and Kitty looked out of the open garage door over to the grove of trees that Victor was watching them from.

"We need to get them out of here," she said softly without taking her eyes off the tree Victor was crouched in.

"An where do ya su-jest we b' takin our boys?" the man asked and she looked back at him and smiled.

"Where else is there to go but New York City?" she replied and Remy began to laugh loudly. "Oh femme ya b' speakin Remy language now."

* * *

YAY NYC! Please review


	23. A Night Full of Light

The gang takes over NYC. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Logan said as he looked out the window at the buildings that were taller than any tree in the world. "Yea, 1980 right?" Victor asked as he looked behind him and smirked as he saw Remy practically sitting in his brother's lap.

The younger feral chuckled and looked down at his lover "Yea, I think it was 1980."

"Ok gramps jeez," Kitty said as she poked Victor in the arm.

"We're not that old," Victor replied and Kitty and Remy both laughed. "Oh no, 150 isn't old at all, you guys are like vampires, you even have fangs," she said with a grin.

Logan glared at Remy who was still laughing and the Cajun abruptly stopped. "Oh don b' dat way mon amour, we jus b' teasin," the young mutant said before kissing his lover sweetly.

Victor rolled his eyes, he swore his brother and Remy were going at it like rabbits every chance they got. He looked over at Kitty who was making sure to keep her eyes on the New York traffic. The older feral was slightly jealous of his brother's intamcy with Remy, Victor had yet to officially take Kitty as his mate and his animal side ached for her.

But he forced his instincts and the burning need inside of him away, he would wait for her no matter how long it took.

"So where are we going?" Victor asked.

"I thought we'd eat and then go out to a club or something, you guys ok with that?" she said, Logan and Remy merely mumbled an 'uh huh,' before continuing their make out session.

Kitty rolled her eyes before looking over at Victor, his face illuminated by the lights of the city. He still looked tense, his eyes scanning everything in front of him waiting for something to jump out at them. She reached out and took his hand, he looked over at her in surprise and she just winked at him.

"Grays Papaya sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me, you guys ok with that?" Kitty asked.

Remy gave a thumbs up without even looking at her. "Don't even know why I bothered to ask," Kitty said with a sigh.

***

"Ok, all horny bunnies outta the car," Kitty said as they pulled up in front of the resturant. "Now come on Kitty, Logan ain't non bunny," Remy replied earning him an irritated growl.

"Horny badger then, I don't care, but if you two would rather stay here and neck, Victor and I are gonna get a hot dog," Kitty said and the lovers pulled apart reluctantly and began to situate themselves. Victor and Kitty got out of the car and began to cross the street, the feral looking around him suspiciously.

"Hey would you lighten up," Kitty said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry, just haven't been in a big city for a while, trying to get used to it again," he replied and it was partly true so he hoped she would be satisfied with his answer.

"Gotta be a hell of a lot different than a forest or small town," Kitty said. She had always loved big cities, growing up in Chicago and she always loved heading in to the city when she was free.

"I understand, but you're not telling me everything," she said as she grabbed his hand and stopped him once they reached the sidewalk.

"You still haven't told me what freaked you out the other night."

Victor sighed exasperatedly "It was just a nightmare Kitty, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Vic, you're all tense like you're waiting for someone to jump out of nowhere and attack us."

"Drop it Kitty," he growled.

"No, dammit I want you to tell me what's wrong, or tell Remy or Logan what's wrong I don't care," Kitty said growing more annoyed. She didn't know why he didn't trust her to tell her what was wrong, why he had been following her around and avoiding her all at once.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked softly.

"I saw you die ok," he said in a harsh whisper and she stood stunned. "Victor I'm fine though, obviously," she tried to quell his fears.

"Yea but you might not be, one day, and it'll be all my fault, if Stryker ever finds out about you or Remy then he'll kill you both just to get back at us," Victor said as he turned away from her and ran his hand through his short hair. He saw Remy and Logan sitting on the hood of Kitty's car waiting for them to finish talking. Logan was telling Remy everything they were saying. He wanted to punch something, but he figured with a night out on the town he would just have to settle with getting drunk as hell.

"Victor look at me," he heard her say and he couldn't help but do as she told him.

"We'll get through this, I promise, but I swear if you run away just to save me from what may or may not happen you won't be worrying about that asshole trying to get you," she threatened and he saw the worry in her eyes. She was terrified that he would leave her all alone.

"Kitty..." he tried to say but she cut him off.

"Come on lets go inside, I think the boys have listened in to enough for now," she said and gave a sideways glance over to Logan who was smiling at her.

The two hopped off the hood of her car and made their way across the busy street. "Ya two hungray or what?" Remy asked.

***

An hour had gone by and they were still in Gray's laughing at the story of how Remy had accidentally set his apartment in New Orleans on fire by placing a can of Spaghettio's in the microwave. "Remy was livin wit dis girl by name a Titine, she was none too happy and bitch done kick me out," the Cajun explained before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hell Rems, I grew up in the woods and even I know not to put anything metal in a microwave," Logan teased and Remy just shrugged.

"Who say Remy ain't do it on purpose?" Remy asked with a sly grin.

"You are such a liar Remy LeBeau," Kitty said with a giggle.

"We b' goin or non?" he asked as he grabbed the check off the table.

"Remy you don't have to pay," Logan said as he tried to take the ticket away from his lover. But Remy stood up quickly "Remy got dis homme," the Cajun said as he walked over to the counter to pay for their food.

"Stubborn Cajun," Logan mumbled.

"You're one to talk Jimmy," Victor replied and the younger feral glared at his brother.

"Come on boys, lets go," Kitty said as she tugged on Victor's arm.

They made their way out into the warm night, it was just after 10 and the city had no intention of slowing down at all. "Lets go find a bar," Logan said.

"Um, not twenty one yet," Kitty said as she pointed at herself.

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot," he replied.

"It's cool, don't worry I know a few places where you three can get drunk and I can get in," she said with a smile.

"Den lead da way femme," Remy said and she gave him a mock salute before turning on her heel and heading off down the sidewalk to her car, the three following her.

Logan and Victor felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end and they stopped in their tracks and looked around them, ready to fight if need be.

"Ya'll ok?" Remy asked and Kitty stopped and turned around to look at them. The feel of someone's eyes boring into them went away and they relaxed. "It's nothing, just felt like someone was looking at us," Logan explained and Kitty and Remy looked around as well but saw no one that was staring at them intensely.

"Come on, lets go," Victor said and he began to head for the car once more. Kitty and Remy looked at each other worriedly before continuing down the street as well.

Victor sniffed knowing it was pointless, there were so many scents swirling around him he could barely make out Logan, Kitty, and Remy. Someone had been watching them though and the relaxed atmosphere he had gotten in the resturant was gone.

***

"Sir, I've found them," the soldier said into his phone. "They're in New York City...yes sir...I will sir," the man said before closing the phone and climbing into his car.

* * *

Uh oh. Please review


	24. Making the First Move

Sex in this chapter, hope I did an ok job. Please review. Song is Famous Last Words by The Real Tuesday Weld.

* * *

Kitty rolled her eyes as Remy and Logan stumbled out of the club in front of her. The two mutants had decided to have a drinking contest and she was convinced that neither had come out the winner. She was surprised that Victor hadn't participated, he had drank alot but nowhere near the amount of his brother and Remy.

"Are you drunk at all?" Kitty asked as they helped the two intoxicated mutants to Kitty's car. "A little," Victor replied with a smirk. "Well at least you aren't like them," she said.

Logan stumbled a bit and Victor reached out for his brother to lean on him. "If you puke on me, I'm pushing you into the street," the older feral warned. Logan just laughed hysterically and Victor shook his head, wishing slightly that he had decided to get slobbering drunk as well, at least he would think his brother was being funny instead of annoying him.

Kitty moved over to help steady Remy. "T'anks femme...Remy b' tired," the Cajun slurred.

"No, Remy is drunk," Kitty replied and she sent up a silent prayer of thanks as they got closer and closer to her car. Remy let out a giggle "Yup," he said with a goofy grin and she sighed.

Victor and Kitty helped the two drunks into the backseat before they got into the safety of the car as well. She looked at the time and saw that it was getting close to 2 in the morning. Kitty was thankful that they had decided to go on their little field trip on a Saturday. She had already decided that she was going to spend most of the day sleeping.

"So are we going to get grounded for staying out all night?" Victor asked with a smirk.

Kitty chuckled "No, we're too old for anyone to ground."

Victor looked to the back seat and wasn't surprised to find his brother and Remy curled up into each other in their sleep. "Those two better not puke," she said in warning as she looked up into the rear view mirror. "They'll be fine, if they haven't puked by now then they won't," Victor said and Kitty felt better about the two sleeping in the back. She really didn't want to have to wait for the boys to sober up so they could clean her car out.

Kitty reached over and turned the radio on, not worrying if the noise woke her friends. Victor settled back in the seat and glanced over at his mate...well, his almost mate.

_Over Elkin Avenue__  
__The helium balloon, disappears into the sky__  
__You give some money to a junkie__  
__Watch as the sunny day drifts by__  
__Can't tell you why_

"What are you thinking about?" Kitty asked.

"Just listening to the song," he lied

"It's one of my favorites," she replied and he nodded. He looked over at her and he swallowed hard as his animal kept telling him that she was his, that he needed to claim her as such before someone else did.

They left New York City behind them and headed off in the early morning towards home. "So..." Kitty started to say to break the silence.

"Great way to start a conversation," Victor teased and she punched him playfully in the arm. "What?" he asked.

"Jerk," she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

_You said you loved me__  
__And I kind of believe that__  
__But these days who knows what it means__  
__So we sat by the laundry matt with magazines and cigarettes__  
__Talked about a million other things_

Logan cracked his eyes open to look at the two, a small smile forming on his face. He had managed to get Kitty alone for a few moments when they were at the club and explained what Victor was going through, that his baser instincts wanted to claim her but his rational mind was waiting on her to make the first move to show him that she really did want him. It seemed that Kitty was taking his advice.

The younger feral kissed Remy causing his eyes to flutter open in confusion, Logan just glanced over at the other couple and Remy smiled and the two settled down to eaves drop on the two.

"So I had an interesting conversation with your brother earlier," Kitty finally managed to say.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Victor said in worry.

"It's good...for me anyway, you're probably going to try and kill him for saying anything," she said and Logan hid his face in Remy's shoulder as the older feral looked back at them only to find that they were still "asleep."

"What did he say?" Victor asked.

"He explained what was going on with you, that one side of you wanted to go all caveman on me and the other side was waiting on me to make the first move," she said and Victor growled as he glanced over his shoulder once more at his brother.

"You're right I am gonna kill him," Victor said and Logan mangaged to choke back his laugh.

"No you aren't," she replied and he settled back in his seat, making sure not to look at her.

"Vic," Kitty said softly to get his attention.

"Lets talk about it later, when those two aren't listening in," he said as he glanced back at the two feigning sleep and failing.

_These are the last words__  
__I'll say to you__  
__These are the last words__  
__I'll say to you__  
__I never saw the world the way the city looked at me to today__  
__I never thought the end would come this way_

***

It was close to 3 when they finally got back to the mansion and everyone was fast asleep. They made their way inside as quietly as they could with two being drunk, one tipsy, and the other exhausted. Logan and Remy managed to make it to their room with little assitance and Kitty followed Victor into his room.

"Look..." Victor tried to say but Kitty leaned up and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled her flush against him and his animal was practically howling inside of him with lust.

"I'm making the first move," she whispered and he couldn't control himself anymore. Victor picked her up and carried her over to the bed, placing her down gently as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her possessively as his hands roamed over her lithe body earning him a moan.

His hands slipped under her silk top and he reached up to massage her breasts as he moved to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

Kitty's scent was driving him wild and he could smell her attraction to him, spurring him on as he was comfortable that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

_These are the last words__  
__I'll say to you__  
__Last night I dreamt that somebody had died__  
__And it was one of us_

He pulled her up into a sitting position and quickly pulled the top off of her and threw it to the side, his own shirt following it before their lips crashed together again. Kitty gasped as she felt one of Victor's claws slice through the back of her bra.

"Hey, I liked that bra," she said in annoyance as she pulled the now ruined under garment and threw it away. "I'll buy you a new one," he replied before pushing her back down on the bed and kissing and nipping at the newly exposed flesh. She moaned and arched up slightly and forgot what she was going to say back to him.

Kitty reached down and blindly began to try and unbuckle his belt and failing, she couldn't help but let her hand drift lower and she could feel his hardness through his jeans. He batted her hands away and got rid of the belt himself before reaching down and undoing the button on Kitty's expensive designer jeans. He knew it would be easier if he just ripped her clothes off but he didn't think she would appreciate him ruining her whole outfit.

After what felt like a lifetime they had gotten rid of the clothing that stood between them. "You sure about this?" Victor asked, he would never forgive himself if she felt he as forcing her.

Kitty only nodded her head as she stared at the god-like feral above her. He reached over to the dresser and pulled out one of the condoms Remy had given him after Victor and Kitty had met. The feral had been annoyed at the time but now he was greatful.

He quickly prepared himself for her and positioned himself at her entrance. Victor kissed her and she gasped into his mouth as he entered her slowly.

It took every ounce of control he had not to slam into her and he forced himself to go slow and give her time to adjust.

"Move," she gasped and he thrust his hips forward and she gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips and moved to meet his thrusts as he found an acceptable pace.

Victor growled at the tightness that surrounded him and he thrust harder than he intended causing her to cry out and arch off the bed. "Oh God do that again," she whispered. His thrusts became more wild and Kitty moaned and writhed beneath him.

"You feel so good Kitty," he whispered in her ear before sucking at the base of her neck. She reached up and ran her hand through his short sweaty hair and turned her head to the side to give the feral more room to worship the sensitive flesh.

He ran his hand down her left thigh, letting his sharp nails graze over her soft skin. Kitty knew she was in heaven, she had to be. Everything felt ten thousand times better and more intense than with any other guy she had been with, not that there had been many. He moved to kiss her once more as her moans began to intensify, she was close and so was he.

It was all too much, and pleasure over took them both within seconds of eachother. Victor surpressed the urge to roar as his climax slammed into him, pure pleasure coursing through his veins. Kitty clenched her teeth together and swallowed back a scream of release as she held onto Victor like a life line.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity as their orgasm subsided into a lazy after glow. Victor pulled out of her and she groaned at the lose that had made her feel complete.

He took off the spent condom and threw it into the waste basket by the bed and let himself fall to the mattress, pulling Kitty into his arms.

They lay in comfortable silence and Kitty listened to her lover's heart beat slowing back down to it's set beat. "I love you," she whispered before she could stop herself.

Victor smiled let his hand trail down her sweaty back and up again. "I love you too," he said softly.

***

Logan and Remy lay in bed and the Cajun looked over at his lover as the feral sniffed the air before smirking. "It smells like sex," he said before the young man could ask.

"Bout time," Remy said sleepily and Logan chuckled before kissing him sweetly.

***

Down in the garage a red light attatched to a tracking device blinked repeatedly on the underside of Kitty's car.

_I did the biggest thing that I could__  
__But it was not enough__  
__These are the last words__  
__I will say to you _


	25. 48 Hours and Counting

Please review.

* * *

"I want everything on this Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Stryker told his men and they nodded. "We need to do this right or they'll slip through our fingers again, so stealth is the key," the older man said more to himself than the men paying rapt attention.

Stryker looked over at the feral under his control, he knew he would have to loose the Jackal on them if he wanted to make sure they would be captured. The only problem was, he would have to make sure that Jackal was under his complete control, if not the feral would go into a murderous rage and Stryker didn't know if he would lose the brothers or his pet mutant.

"Dismissed," Stryker said and the group of soldiers and the feral left the room obediantly. He had heard of Charles Xavier before but he didn't have enough information about him to make sure that he was a mutant or not. If he was, he hid it and his school's real purpose very well.

Stryker smirked, he had to give it to the brothers though, a school would be the last place that he would look for them. But Logan and Victor's luck was going to run out very soon, in 48 hours they would be in his clutches, along with any other mutant that could be useful to him.

***

It was close to noon by the time Logan finally woke up, he stretched out his sleepy muscles and made to get up when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Non," he heard Remy mumbled. Logan chuckled and turned in his lover's grasp to see the Cajun in between sleep and awake.

"Come on darlin' it's time to get up," the feral said softly as he brushed strands of auburn hair out of the young man's face.

Remy just groaned and buried his face in Logan's bare chest, holding on to his lover tightly. The older man sighed before a small smile tugged at his lips. "Alright, sleep a little longer then," he whispered before kissing the top of Remy's head.

The younger man fell back into blissful sleep and Logan knew he was trying to get over the hangover he no doubt would have aquired after the night they had. He wondered if they there was any Advil in the bathroom or if Remy just needed a few more precious moments of sleep.

Logan closed his eyes, he was wide awake and wouldn't be getting anymore sleep but listening to his lover's soft even breathing and the comforting darkness of the room was relaxing.

_'I saw you die!' _

His eyes shot open as he remembered his brother's words. Victor was frightened for Kitty's safety and Logan began to wonder if he should be worried about Remy's as well.

He had seen the way his brother had watched over the three all night, Kitty and Remy in particular. Every person had been a potential threat for the older mutant. Had Victor seen Remy die as well? Logan's breath left him as he imagined the Cajun's bright ruby and onyx eyes go lifeless. His arms pulled Remy even closer, causing his lover to smile sleepily and mumble his name.

Logan had seen too many of his lover's die before their time, he wasn't going to let it happen again. He didn't think he would survive if he lost the man in his arms. Not even his brother would be able to pull him out of the darkness that awaited him if Remy died.

The feral was snapped out of his thoughts by a light knock on the bedroom door. He moved slowly, carefully untangling himself out of the Cajun's grasp. Once free he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt discarded during the night's activities and went to answer the door.

Logan blinked as he was met with the harsh bright light of the hall and once his eyes had adjusted and saw Rogue standing in front of him.

"Hey kid, whatcha need?" he asked.

"Oh well, Dr. McCoy sent me to see if you wanted some lunch," she said shyly.

Logan grinned "Yea, tell him we'll be down in a few minutes, I gotta get him up first."

Rogue looked past him to see Remy lying on his stomach on the bed. She blushed "Oh...I'm real sorry...I didn't know you and he..." she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's ok Rogue, don't worry about getting Victor and Kitty up either, I'll do it for you," he said and she smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Logan," she said before heading back down the hall. He smiled and shook his head, he knew it would take her a little bit but Rogue would begin to feel at home soon enough. She had been through enough for a girl of only fifteen, she didn't deserve to be treated like a monster.

The feral closed the door and moved back over to the bed. "Hey Rems, come on you gotta get up this time," Logan said as he gently shook the sleeping man. "Non," Remy said once more.

A sly grin crossed Logan's face "Alright sleep then, I'm going to grab some lunch."

Remy's eyes snapped open "Non, mon amour stay," he pleaded.

Logan managed to surpress a chuckle, "Nope, you can either get dressed and come get something to eat with me or stay here and sleep."

Remy glared at him for a moment before begrudingly throwing the covers off his body and getting out of bed. The feral let out a low growl as his eyes roved over his lover's naked body.

The Cajun took his time getting dressed and Logan knew he was being tortured for forcing the young man out of the warm shelter of their bed. Finally the two had gotten themselves situated and left the room to force Kitty and Victor awake as well.

***

Stryker looked over the notes he had been given about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It was a mutant training camp, and Xavier was the ring leader, preparing his students for global domination no doubt. He would have to shut them down, but he would need the brother's to ensure the mission would be a sucessful one.

He went over the list of mutants and their abilities and he stopped when one in particular caught his eye.

"Yes, she'll be quite useful," he said to himself as he traced his finger over the pretty girl with brown hair and bright eyes.

* * *

Who's Stryker after other than Logan and Victor? Keep reading and find out. Please review.


	26. Zero Hour

The shit has officially hit the fan. Please review. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story I appreciate it.

* * *

Stryker stood at the mouth of the helicopter door and watched as his soldiers went wave after wave onto the Xavier front lawn. Their mission was to stun and detain as many mutants as possible for research and experimentation. His soldiers had already captured five students when they had snuck into the school to begin with. But after one mutant let out a high pitched scream that was sure to have shattered a few ear drums, the whole school was up and fighting and the battle had spilled out onto the perfectly cut lawn.

He heard one of the brother's roar in anger and Stryker couldn't help but grin in triumph. "Jackal," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at the feral that was sitting with his head down, body as tense as a coiled spring.

The mutant looking at him, his gold eyes gleaming with subdued animalistic rage "Engage only Victor and Logan," Stryker commanded and Jackal let out a low growl of understanding before standing up and jumping out of the helicopter and running straight into the fray.

***  
_'This can't be happening, it can't end this way,_' Victor thought in a panic as he fought back to back with his brother. Kitty and Remy were close to them, fighting off their own assailants. The only thing that allowed him to focus was the fact that the soldiers were using knock out darts instead of bullets. It was highly unlikely that someone on their side would die, but Victor was going to make damn sure that the body count was as high as possible for Stryker.

Logan kept looking over at Remy in worry, he and Kitty were close enough that either he or Victor could come to their aid, but he still had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Everytime he looked at his lover felt like the last time he would ever see him.

"We have to find Stryker!" Logan yelled over the noise.

Victor made to answer when he saw a large man with long red hair and golden angry eyes standing in the middle of the battle staring at the two. The older feral had seen those eyes before, in his dream.

"Jimmy!" the older called out and Jimmy took out another soldier before looking over at the red headed man. The two brothers moved to stand side by side, ready to take on the man who's whole being seemed to radiate murderous rage.

The man let out a loud roar and Victor and Logan watched as he began to transform, the already muscled man seemed to get bigger and his body up to his neck grew a copper coloured fur, his hands grew out sharp nails to rival Victor's and his all his teeth turned into razor points.

"The fuck?" Logan said in shock.

Victor growled and let his nails grow out and moved to stand in a fighting stance. Logan felt his adamantium claws slide out off his hands "Remy, Kitty!" he called and they both glanced over at him.

"Get away, now!" the feral growled and Kitty and Remy nodded, not even bothering to argue. Remy let loose a charged card at a group of soldiers coming towards them. The explosion shook the ground and blew the men back and Remy grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her away from their lovers.

***

Kitty looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like a half changed werewolf charge the brothers. Victor and Logan didn't wait and went to meet it, the two sides slamming into each other and she wondered if it would have been an accurate description to say it was like watching three semi trucks slam into each other at high speed.

She stumbled a bit and had to draw her attention back to where Remy was leading her. It started to rain and Kitty knew that bolts of lighting were sure to be following thanks to Storm. A red laser boom slammed into a group of soldiers shooting at them and she would have to remember to thank Scott when all the chaos was over.

Remy stopped abruptly and she almost slammed into his back. "Rogue b' in trouble," Remy explained before she asked and Kitty saw a soldier running towards one of the many helicopters waiting on the outskirts of the battle, the unconcsious girl slung over his shoulder.

The Cajun took out a card and charged it, throwing it in the soldier's path, enough to knock him to the ground but not enough to injure him. The two ran over before the man could get back to his feet and Kitty punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Remy covered his hand with his jacket sleeve and patted the girl lightly on the face. "Come on femme, wake up now," the young man said.

"We have to get her out of here," Kitty said and Remy picked Rogue up carefully, making sure that their skin didn't touch and they began to make their way towards the woods.

Remy looked over his shoulder and his worry over took him for a moment as he saw the mutant fighting the brothers, toss Logan away like he was a rag doll. The Cajun forced himself to focus on getting them to a safe place. Logan and Victor were the strongest people he knew, they could take care of themselves.

"Remy!" he heard Kitty cry weakly and he skidded to a stop as he looked over to her and saw her hit the ground hard, a knock out dart, sticking in her back. The young man dodged a dart meant for him and he set Rogue down and threw three cards at their attackers, with a charge strong enough to kill each of the men they hit.

But the death of their commrades didn't phase the men and a larger group of soldiers came at him. Remy brought out his staff and began to take out as many of his attackers, blocking knock out darts and anything else they threw at him.

There were too many of them however and Remy found he was running out of cards to fend them off with. Remy saw a soldier pick Rogue up and begin to carry her to the helicopter once moe. The Cajun lashed out and struck the man in the knees instantly bringing the man to the ground, screaming in agony at the bones that were no doubt broken.

It didn't deter the men and Rogue was picked up by another man and slipped away quickly on pain of being knee-capped or worse by the enraged mutant.

Remy gritted his teeth, he knew he had lost Rogue and wasn't likely to get her back, he had to look after Kitty now. In a last ditch effort Remy hooked his staff over the closest soldiers neck, pulling back hard enough to almost crush the man's wind pipe.

The young mutant pressed his hand to the man's back and the soldier's backed up warily as they saw their commrade begin to glow a pale purple. The man was screaming for mercy, but Remy wasn't feeling the least bit forgiving and he pushed the man as hard as he could at his squad. The man flew forward and Remy grabbed Kitty up into his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the forest. The man slammed into the group and an ear splitting explosion shook the ground, by the time the smoke cleared their was hardly anything left of them.

The Cajun leaned Kitty up against a tree and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. "Remy gotta go now, but he promise ain't nothin gonna get'cha here," he said before grabbing his staff and running out of the forest as fast as he could.

***

Victor grunted in pain as the mutant threw him back into a wall at full force. He fell to his knees and waited for a minute to give his fractured and broken bones time to heal.

He looked up and saw the half werewolf, half man, all pain in the ass, grab his brother by the neck and left him up off the ground, ignoring the adamantium claws stuck deep in his chest. The mutant pulled the sharp blades out of his chest with one hand before slamming his brother onto the ground and begin to pummel him.

Victor growled in unrestrained rage and the beserker rage he had been trying to surpress took him over and he charged the hairy mutant, knocking him off of Logan. The other mutant easily pushed Victor off of him and the two jumped to their feet, growling and baring their fangs at each other. Victor dropped down to all fours and launched himself towards his adversary, intent on taking the other mutants head off.

The mutant let out a chuckle that sound more like a bark before striking out at lighting speed. Victor felt the mutants claws cut through his neck like a knife through butter. Blood spilled out onto his chest and the bright green grass. The other feral had taken out half his neck with one swip. Victor stumbled back and his eyes widened as the mutant picked him up and threw him halfway across the yard, landing in the fountain, sinking instantly.

The feral looked down at Logan and saw the younger feral trying to get to his feet. "Pathetic," the Jackal growled before kicking Logan hard in the head, knocking him out. His orders were to take both brothers but if he had to choose then Logan was the one that should be brought back.

Victor wasn't worth his time, neither was Logan but he had his orders and he couldn't help but follow them. Jackal grabbed the front of Logan's shirt and ran at full speed over to the helicopters, reaching them in no time.

Jackal tossed the unconscious man into the copter, he landed at Stryker's feet.

"Withrdraw, we have what we came for," Stryker said into his comm device as Jackal climbed into the helicopter just as it made to take off.

* * *

Please review


	27. Spilt Blood

Time to deal with the aftermath of the battle. Please review

* * *

Remy stared down at the fountain filled with blood, the sun had come up hours ago, showing the destruction that had taken place while the moon was high in the sky. The Cajun wanted to kill something, he wanted to spill more blood than what was contained in the fountain. He wanted Stryker's head on a silver platter, or a stake, he wasn't going to be picky.

Twelve mutants taken, Logan being among the missing. Victor lay in the infirmary, half his throat missing and his healing factor struggling to keep him alive. Remy swallowed the anger and despair filled scream that threatened to escape him.

Stryker had attacked them in the dead of night, that was no surprise. What was a surprise was how successful the team of soldiers sent into the mansion first to capture as many mutants while they slept. Victor and Logan had picked up the soldiers scent though and that was when everything had gone downhill.

The worst thing of all, was that Xavier couldn't locate where their friends and loved ones had been taken. It was like they had all just dropped off the face of the earth.

"Hey Stormy" Remy said softly without looking at her.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"Good guess," he replied.

It was silent between them and Storm looked down at the bloody water and sighed. Victor had barely been alive when they dragged him out of the fountain. Remy had been yelling for Logan, looking around frantically for his lover until he realized the feral was gone.

The Cajun had retrieved Kitty who had begun to wake and led her back to the mansion, not saying a word about the brother's. The younger woman had fallen to her knees and began to sob when she saw Colossus and Beast carrying Victor's limp and bloody body across the yard.

He had gotten her to her feet and took her to the infirmary, insisting that Victor would be fine, that he was strong enough to heal the damage and be back on his feet in no time.

Remy had left her with Victor before she had a chance to ask where Logan was. "We will get him back Remy, we'll get all of them back, I promise," Storm said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Cajun moved away from her and headed back to the mansion.

***  
Kitty held Victor's hand and sighed tiredly. The dart the soldiers had managed to shoot her with the night before was still in her system and it was making it hard to think straight.

She wondered where Logan was, if he was hurt and that was why Remy had left so quickly so he could go check on the younger feral. Kitty's eyes were drawn to Victor's throat, Jean and Hank had quickly intebated him to help him breathe and had wrapped the wound up to help stop the bleeding. Kitty had almost lost it completely when she saw Victor being carried into the mansion, she had thought for sure that he was dead. That somehow, Stryker had found out a way to end Victor's life once and for all.

Her feral was too stubborn to die though, she knew that now.

"Come on Vic, you gotta hurry up and heal ok, we need you babe," she whispered and a tear made it's way down her cheek. He didn't reply and she nodded her head sadly, "Ok, you just take your time, I'll be here when you wake up," she said and she remembered saying the same thing, what felt like a lifetime ago, the night Victor had his vision.

"How's he doing?" Jean asked as she entered the room.

"The same, I tried talking to him but he hasn't moved an inch or made any sign that he can hear me," she replied.

Jean sighed sadly "I'm sorry Kitty."

"He'll be fine," Kitty snapped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Jean smiled "It's ok I understand."

"Where's Logan?" she asked and Jean looked over at Victor for a moment.

"Stryker took him," the older woman said and Kitty's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God," Kitty whispered.

"The professor's looking for any of the students that were taken or Logan but he can't get a trace on them at all," Jean explained.

"Who was taken other than Logan?" Kitty asked tensely.

"Rogue, Jubilee, Troy, Liam, Jackson, Cynthia, Lisa, Marcus, Louis, and Bobby," Jean replied and Kitty cursed under her breath.

"This can't be happening, Victor's half dead, Logan and 11 of our students have been captured, and Stryker has a mutant on his side that looks like the wolfman on crank," Kitty said angrily as she let go of Victor's hand and stood up only to begin pacing.

"Stryker has a mutant on his side?" Jean asked.

"Didn't you see him last night, he was big and hairy and looked like he wanted to kill everything in sight, he's the one that did this to Victor," the young woman half shouted.

"His name is Jackal," Scott said as he stood in the doorway.

"How do you know that?" Kitty asked.

"Because he was the one that killed my parents when I was only nine years old," Scott replied, not taking his eyes off of Victor's prone form.

***

"We need Victor now, but we have to go about this in a different way," Stryker said to his second in command.

"What do you suggest sir?" the man asked.

Stryker smiled "I say we make things interesting," he said as he went over to his office door and opened it to reveal his new secret weapon.

"I doubt that Victor will try and kill this one," Stryker said.

The man watched the mutant enter the room before saying "Well hello Wolverine."

Wolverine glanced at the man as he stood and walked around him, examining him like he were an animal in a zoo. The soldier smiled as he saw the small burn mark on the back of the mutants neck.

"Very interesting indeed."

* * *

Yes I know Stryker's a dick. Please review


	28. Inner Turmoil

Please review

* * *

Victor's eyes snapped open, he was in the infirmary, he could smell Kitty, Jean, Scott, and the faint hint of Remy. Something had been shoved in his mouth and down his throat and it was causing him to gag, he reached up and grasped the tube only to have Jean and Kitty try and stop him.

He growled angrily and pushed her hands away before forcefully ripping the tube out and throwing it to the side. Before he even knew he needed it, Jean had placed a bin next to him and he grabbed it and threw up hot sticky blood

Kitty's hand was on his back, trying to soothe the hurt as best she could. He spit the last little bit of blood into the bin before wiping his mouth.

He looked over at Kitty who looked worried and happy at the same time. Victor reached up and brushed his knuckles across her tear stained cheek trying to assure her that he was going to be alright.

"You ok?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, great," Victor replied, his voice hoarse and scratchy and Kitty let out a small laugh as she ran a hand through his hair.

"You shouldn't have ripped the tube out, it'll have caused more damage to your throat and it'll make it harder for you to breathe," Jean scolded and he just rolled his eyes at her. "I've had worse," he croaked.

"Where's Jimmy, he ok?" Victor asked and Kitty and Jean looked away.

Fear gripped his heart and he grabbed Kitty's arm, forcing her to look at him. "What happened?" he asked as loudly as he could.

"I'm sorry Victor but...Stryker's got him," she said softly.

Victor froze as he imagined what Stryker was doing to his brother, torturing him, turning him into the ultimate weapon that he had started to do fifteen years ago. Anger bubbled up inside of him and he threw off the thin sheet covering him and got out of the bed, ignoring the buckling of his legs, using the bed to steady himself.

"What are you doing, you need to get back in bed," Kitty said.

"I have to go," Victor said as he looked around for a shirt before deciding that he didn't need one and headed towards the door.

He cursed violently as he was lifted off the ground and made to turn around. "Let me go Jean," he warned.

"Victor you don't stand a chance against the mutant that did this in your state, how do expect to beat him?" she asked.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking head off," the feral growled.

"Do you even know where to find them?" the red head asked.

Victor looked away and Jean set him back down, "I thought so, you need to wait until the professor can find him and then we'll rescue them, but right now you need to let yourself heal so you can be there for your brother."

The feral unhappily made his way back over to the bed and sat down, feeling useless when his brother needed him the most.

Jean left the room, to give the couple some privacy and to tell everyone that he was awake. "I'm sorry Victor," Kitty said softly.

"It's not your fault," he replied with a sigh. "I am the worst older brother in the world," he said and Kitty frowned.

"That's not true," she said.

"Isn't it, I'm never there when he needs me most, I wasn't there for him when Kayla died, or when he got the adamantium put in him, and now he's been captured by that bastard because I let my anger get the better of me and I didn't think when I charged at him, I should have seen his attack coming and because I didn't Stryker's probably wiped Jimmy's memory and turned him into a walking weapon," Victor said as he stood up and began to pace. He wanted to punch something, kill something, he wanted his baby brother back.

"I told him I would always be there to protect him, I can't even do that right," he said softly.

Kitty stood up and moved to stand in front of her lover, she cupped his face with her hands and brought him down to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me, you can't be everywhere at once, you've tried your hardest to be there for him, it isn't your fault you have a whole division of the military after you two, do you really think Logan blames you for anything that's happened to him, if he heard you talk like that he'd punch you in the face for thinking that way," she said sternly. "Now get over it already, you're not going to be help to anyone if you're driving yourself crazy with self-loathing."

Victor looked at her in surprise. "You're right," he replied and she smirked. "Of course I am."

"Uh Kitty...can you let go of my face now?" he asked and she laughed and let him go, allowing him to stand up to his full height.

"Nice ta see ya doin betta," he heard Remy say behind him.

"Rems," Victor said, the guilt hitting him full force as he saw the Cajun's pain filled eyes.

"Ya mus' b' so happy he ok, huh Kitty?" Remy said and Victor knew this conversation was about to go downhill very, very fast.

"Remy I..." Kitty tried to say but the young man cut her off. "Remy know it musta been hard seein him all cut open an all dat, but he been fine now, he here," Remy said, his tone full of disdain as he glared at Victor.

"I tried to save him, if I had my choice it would have been me," Victor said.

"But it wasn' ya, it always b' him, an ya always get there to late ta help him when he need 't," Remy yelled as he crossed the room and got right in Victor's face.

"Don't you think I fucking know that," the feral yelled back as he pushed Remy away from him. The Cajun stumbled back before recovering and punching Victor hard in the face.

"Stop it goddammit, both of you!" Kitty shouted as she got in between the two before they tore each other apart in their worry and anger.

"Remy get out of here now and cool off, Victor sit down and stop growling," she ordered and both men glared at each other for a long moment before doing what they were told.

"Don't make me grab your face again and repeat everything I just said before he walked in here," Kitty warned and Victor looked away from her.

"Victor he's just upset and scared, he's lashing out because the people he really wants to hurt aren't here, it isn't your fault, don't make me stick my hands into that thick head of yours and rearrange your brain until you know I'm telling the truth," she warned and he looked at her in shock and she smirked.

"We'll get them back Vic, I promise," she said softly as she captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I think you'd better ask God to give us some help," Victor said as he pulled away.

She smiled "I'll give him a call."

***

Night had fallen and the tension surrounding the mansion hadn't lifted, the night sky was clear and Storm looked up at the millions of stars dotting the massive blank expanse. Her brother was angry and lashing out at everyone and she could do nothing to diffuse his worry.

Victor had recovered from his near fatal wound but seemed just as angry and worried as Remy. The two had been avoiding each other like the plague and Kitty had told her what had happened in the infirmary after Victor had woken.

The Professor was trying so hard to find everyone who had been taken but there was still no trace of them. Storm bit her lip as the thought that they might all be dead crossed her mind. The night sky began to fill with clouds, blocking the light from the full moon and she forced herself to think positively.

It wouldn't make any sense for Stryker to kidnap their students and Logan just to kill them once he had them, he could have done that when he sent his troops in. The clouds rolled away as her hope that they were still alive and that there was still the chance that they would be found.

The moon lit the yard with a pale glow and she was surprised to see a lone figure walking up the drive. She floated up and over the porch railing and moved to take a closer look. She gasped when she realized who the figure was.

Storm ran into the mansion, "Logan is back!" she yelled happily and she was met with a sea of shocked faces. Victor and Remy jumped out of their seats and raced to the front door, the rest of the mansion following close behind.

"Logan!"

"Jimmy!"

The two men raced towards the younger feral who was still walking calmly towards them with his head bowed.

"Stop!" they heard Xavier yell from behind them and Victor and Remy skidded to a stop just a few feet away from the feral.

"There's something wrong, his mind is clouded," Xavier said.

"Tha hell does dat mean?" Remy asked as he looked back at the professor who was trying to sort through Logan's muddled thoughts.

Victor's eyes widened as his brother looked up at him, his eyes a fierce gold just like the mutant that had attacked them the night before. Logan growled loudly and Remy turned back to face his lover in surprise.

"I think it would be a good idea to back up," Victor said as he grabbed Remy's arm and forced the Cajun behind him.

"Jimmy, it's me Victor," the older feral said calmly. Logan let his claws slide out of his knuckles and Victor backed up a step.

"Everybody get back into the mansion," Victor said as he let his own claws grow out. "NOW!" he yelled and he could hear everyone scrambling to get to safety.

Remy and Kitty stood at his side and he was about to yell at them to get away when his brother let out a loud roar and charged them, his orders were to kill anyone that stood in his way, and to bring Victor back alive.

* * *

Yes I know Stryker's a dick. Please review


	29. Crash and Burn

Yay fighting and violence! Please review

* * *

Victor cried out as his brother's adamantium claws sliced through his right arm. He, Remy, and Kitty had been on the defense since Logan had started his assault. None of them wanted to hurt the feral even though they knew Logan's healing factor could take care of whatever damage they did to him.

"Logan, stop please cher," Remy called out to the enraged mutant. Logan's reply was a roar and to try and take Remy's head off. Victor threw himself at his brother, knocking him to the ground before he had the chance to kill Remy.

The younger feral moved to knee Victor in the stomach and lifted his brother off of him and over his head. Victor slammed onto the ground and barely had time to jump to his feet before Logan's claws sank into the ground where his head had been moments before.

"Do either of you have a plan, other than not getting killed?" Kitty yelled before she sent a powerful kick to the back of Logan's head. It knocked the feral forward and Victor swiftly punched his brother in the stomach as hard as he could causing the younger feral to double over in pain only for his nose to be broken by Victor's knee.

"Not getting killed is pretty much all I have for right now, but I'm open to suggestions," The older mutant yelled back as he moved away from Logan and grabbed Kitty, forcing her behind him.

Remy was torn between helping his friends and not wanting to hurt his lover. "Remy, either do something to help or get out of here before he kills you," Victor shouted.

"Non, Logan never hurt Remy," the Cajun said vehemently.

"Remy if you haven't noticed he's not in his right mind!" Victor yelled back as he and Kitty dodged more attacks from the feral. Victor growled loudly as his brother's claws sank deep into his left thigh, grabbing his brother's arm tightly he forced the claws out of his leg, letting his sharp nails cut into the younger's skin, down to his adamantium bones.

Before Victor could make a counter attack a large red beam caught Logan in the side and knocked him halway across the yard. The three looked over to see Scott coming toward them. "You looked like you could use some help," the young man said simply and Victor couldn't help but smirk.

Logan began to charge towards them, dodging the destructive red lasers from Scott. "I-I have an idea!" Kitty yelled out over the noise and Victor and Remy looked at her while Scott focused on keeping the feral at bay. "What?" Remy asked, hoping it didn't involve killing the other mutant.

Kitty didn't answer as she began to run to meet Logan head on. "KITTY!" Victor yelled as he started to run after her. She was faster than he expected and quickly pulled away from him, he cursed under his breath as he tried calling out for her again but she ignored him, set on her plan that he hoped would work.

Logan got closer and closer and she began to calculate when she would spring her trap. Kitty pushed her fear aside as she saw her friend's murderous eyes locked on her.

Victor's eyes widened as the two got closer and he pushed even harder to reach Kitty before his brother did. Kitty grinned as she was only a few feet away from her goal, when her foot got caught in a small blast hole from the night before and she began to fall forward, straight onto Logan's sharp claws.

She gasped as she felt the sharp metal slice through her stomach and she began to phase to try and save herself from being cut in half. Victor slammed into Logan as his brother turned around to finish the job as Kitty landed heavily onto the ground.

Victor roared in anger and pain as he wrapped his hands around his brother's neck, making sure that his nails went in as far as they could, hot blood spilling out onto his fingers. Logan struggled to get the bigger mutant off of him but it was no use, the more he struggled, the deeper his brother's nails seemed to dig in. The older feral stared down at his baby brother and saw Logan struggling to breathe, blood pouring out of his neck.

The older feral wanted to kill the man underneath him for hurting his mate. But the man looked exactly like his brother, the man he had sworn that he would protect for as long as they lived. Victor's grip loosened and Logan quickly took advantage and switched their places, driving both sets of his claws into Victor's chest, roaring in triumph as Victor screamed in agony.

Logan gasped as Remy's bo-staff hooked back and up into his neck, choking him and forcing him to withdraw his claws from Victor's chest. Remy dragged his lover off of Victor, allowing the older feral to get to his feet and run over to Kitty.

"Kitty?" Victor asked in a panic as he gently turned her over. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him, "I messed up huh," she said and he swallowed back his panic as he pressed a hand to her wound to try and stem the bloodflow.

"I should have been able to stop you, why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" Victor asked as she gasped at the pressure on her injured stomach.

"D-Didn't have time...I had to try, was gonna grab him and pull him down into the ground until only his head was visible," she explained through gritted teeth.

"Victor, get her out of here, we'll handle him!" Scott yelled as he let loose another blast, hitting Logan square in the chest and throwing him back a few feet.

The feral took one last look at his crazed brother, he had to make a choice. "I'm sorry Jimmy," he whispered as he picked Kitty up and began to run back to the mansion.

"Don't you dare die on me," Victor said and Kitty wasn't sure if he was talking to her or Logan as the pain overwhelmed her and she passed out into sweet darkness.

Scott and Remy stood side by side as Logan slowly got to his feet, the large gash in his head healing up in seconds. Logan cracked his neck and grinned evilly at them, before his attention was drawn to his brother who was racing back to the mansion with Kitty in his arms. The feral growled, his orders were to take Victor back to Stryker, and he had to carry out his mission no matter how many people he had to kill.

"Remy, we need to end this, when I say I'll blast him and you charge some of your cards to hit him with," Scott said as he took aim.

"But..." Remy tried to say.

"If we don't do this he'll kill us Remy, I doubt we'll kill him but it'll at least knock him out," the older man shouted back.

Remy nodded hesitantly and brought out his cards as his lover ran towards them.

"NOW!" Scott yelled and Remy charged his cards and threw them one after another at the feral as Scott blasted him.

The feral let out a roar as he flew back as the beam and explosive cards struck him with extreme force, knocking him out as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Remy and Scott were still as they watched Logan's prone form and they waited with bated breath to see if their plan had worked. Scott grabbed the young Cajun's arm as he made to move forward. Remy jerked his arm out of the man's grasp and ran over to where Logan lay unmoving.

"Logan, mon amour?" Remy whispered as he looked down at the older man's severe wounds that had already begun to heal. The Cajun dropped to his knees beside the feral and tentatively reached out to move Logan's long black hair out of his face.

"Come on cher, please come back ta Remy," he whispered.

The older mutant still for a moment and Remy shook his head sadly and he could hear Scott calmly walking over towards them. The young man leant down and kissed Logan on the forehead sweetly, praying that his lover would have beaten what ever spell he was under.

Remy gasped as Logan's hand wrapped around his arm tightly as he made to move away.

"Logan?"

* * *

I love cliffhangers ^^


	30. Running Towards Disaster

Sorry for the wait after that cliffhanger but life's been crazy for me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Victor kicked the doors to the mansion open, Kitty had fallen unconscious and he needed to get her to Jean and Hank quickly.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled and half the mansion came running.

"Oh my God Kitty," Storm gasped as she saw the stab wounds in her abdomen. Hank reached out to take Kitty but paused as a defeaning explosion shook the ground. Everyone clammered to see what had happened and Victor growled, Kitty was bleeding to death in his arms and they wanted to see who was winning the fight.

"For fucks sake somebody help, she's gonna die!" he raged and Hank and Jean were snapped back into action. Victor was slightly reluctant but let Hank take his lover from him and race down to the infirmary, he and Jean following close behind.

Hank lay Kitty on one of the beds and began to cut her shirt open so he could better assess the state of the wound . Victor tried to enter the room but Jean grabbed his arm, he growled at her but she didn't let go or back down.

"You'll only get in the way if you go in there and I know that you're afraid but you need to let us handle this," she said and his growls subsided and he nodded his head tersely.

She jogged into the room to assist Hank and as she turned to close the door Victor said "If she dies..."

"I know," Jean replied, not even having to read his thoughts.

She closed the door and Victor turned, supressing his urge to trash the make-shift waiting room. Instead he sat down and hid his face in his hands. The animal inside of him was raging, going insane at the prospect of his mate dying and him not being able to do anything about it. He could smell Kitty's blood all around him and lifted his head only to see drops of her blood on the floor.

He stood up quickly and began to pace, making sure not to look down at the floor.

***  
Remy stared down at Logan's anguished brown eyes and the Cajun let out a choked laugh as he grabbed his lover and brought him up into a tight hug. "Rems I'm so sorry, I wanted to stop but I couldn't," Logan despaired.

"'t ok mon couer," Remy tried to soothe his lover's pain away.

"No, it isn't," Scott said as he glared down at Logan, "Kitty could be dying because of you."

The feral's eyes widened and he moved out of Remy's grasp and jumped to his feet before sprinting off to find his brother.

"Victor?" he called as he skidded to a stop at the front entrance as he saw the group of mutants waiting to attack him.

"Where's my brother?" he asked and he felt the professor's precense on the outskirts of his panicked thoughts.

"Down in the infirmary, waiting to hear word on Kitty, I fear it is very grave," Xavier said solemnly and guilt ripped it's way through Logan.

***  
Victor turned on his heel as he caught his brother's scent. The older feral growled and was poised to attack, thinking his brother still in a crazed state. Logan held up his hands in surrender and Victor's growling stopped abruptly.

"Jimmy?" he asked cautiously.

Logan only nodded, not trusting himself to talk, he didn't know what to say anyway. 'Sorry I probably killed the woman you're head over heels in love with but I was brain washed into doing it, my bad.'

Victor turned back around and stared at the door to the infirmary and there was a long tense silence between the brothers and Logan didn't know if they would be able to move on if Kitty died. They might turn into bitter enemies and it would be all his fault.

"Victor..." Logan tried to say but the older feral cut him off.

"Don't."

"But..."

"I said don't," Victor growled out and Logan knew he should leave, his brother didn't want him there.

"It wasn't you," the older man said and Logan stared at him in shock. "If she dies, it'll have been Stryker who killed her, not you Jimmy."

Logan wished Victor would have just killed him when he had the chance. The young feral walked slowly to his brother's side and stared at the infirmary door. He could smell the metallic tang of Kitty's blood and he wondered how Victor could stand so strong while on the inside he was going insane with grief and worry.

"It wasn't you," Victor said again softly and the younger man wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more.

"I know where to find Stryker, and I have a plan," Logan said and Victor looked over at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Victor asked with a malicious grin.

***  
Hank and Jean let out a tired breath as they stood back from the table and took off the rubber gloves covered in blood. They had managed to repair the minor damage done to her intestines and were currently replacing the blood that she had lost.

"You wanna tell him?" Hank asked with a small smile and Jean nodded happily. She pushed the door open and gasped as she saw Logan. "He's fine now, whatever Stryker did to him wore off," Victor explained before Logan could. She nodded and walked closer to the brothers "Kitty's going to be fine, she lost a lot of blood and her intestines had a little bit of damage, but we were able to repair them and are giving her infusions to replace the lost blood, she needs rest right now but she'll be up in and about in a week or so," Jean said and both men practically deflated, all the worry and tension easing out of them.

"She's asleep, but you can see her if you want," Hank said as he poked his head out of the door.

Victor practically ran into the room, anxious to see for himself that his mate was alive. He stopped beside her bed and sighed "We've got to stop ending up here," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Jimmy's better now and we're going after Stryker," Victor said to her unresponsive form and he nodded at her silence. "I'm comin back, so technically this isn't running away," he said remembering her telling him not to run away just to save her.

"I love you babe, I expect you to be awake when we get back," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He forced himself away from her and stormed out of the infirmary and past Hank and Jean who looked at each other in confusion.

***  
Victor and Logan made their way into the garage only to find Remy waiting for them. "How Kitty?" the young man asked.

"She'll live," Victor replied as he moved over to Scott's bike.

"Ya'll thinkin what Remy b' thinkin ya thinkin?"

"Probably," Logan said as he moved to take Remy's bike.

"Ya takin Remy's bike den ya takin Remy," the Cajun said stubbornly.

"You can't come Remy, it'll fuck everything up," Logan replied.

"Logan, please don leave, dis time ya mayn't come back," Remy said desperately.

"I'm comin back, I promise," the feral said as he grabbed his lover and kissed him passionately.

Logan pulled away and climbed onto Remy's bike. Remy steeled his expression as the two bikes roared to life and the brothers sped out of the garage and down the driveway.

"Remy gonna make sure da two a ya come back, cause one way or da goddamn other, Remy be goin wit ya," he said determindly as he ran to tell the team to get suited up and to turn the locater devices on the two bikes.

* * *

Come on I could never kill Kitty. Please review


	31. According to Plan

A tiny bit of humor between the brothers and then all hell breaks loose...again. Please review.

* * *

"Shit you're heavy," Logan grumbled as he got closer to Stryker's base underneath Alkali Lake, his brother flung over his shoulder feigning unconcsiousness.

"Ha, compared to you I'm lighter than air, mr. heavy as shit skeleton," Victor grumbled.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll really knock you out," the younger threatened and Victor snorted. "I'd like to see you try," he replied.

Logan sighed and he picked up his pace, the faster they got in, killed Stryker and as many of his soldiers as they could get their hands, and rescue the students the faster they could go home. The younger feral let a small smile cross his features as he realized that the mansion had become home to he and Victor. They hadn't had a home for so long and now they were going to do everything in their power to protect it.

"When we get in there, try and follow the plan, we won't get very far if you jump up and start killing everyone as soon as we get in the door," Logan said.

"Would you just get there I'm tired of staring at your ass," Victor grumbled.

"Then close your eyes," Logan replied with a smirk.

"And don't fart, cause if you do I'm gonna rip your asshole out," the older growled and if they weren't so close to the base Logan might have done it out of spite.

"Would you be quiet, we're just about there."

Victor closed his eyes and went completely limp, grinning when Logan began to grumble about his brother being so damn heavy. They stopped for a moment and Victor heard the sound of metal being turned and then metal scrapping against concrete as his brother opened a door and they stepped from the bright morning light into darkness.

The older feral listened closely but for what felt like an eternity all he could hear was his brother's heavy footfalls on the concrete floor and the faint trickle of water. He could smell musk and mildew all around him and Victor wondered why all of Stryker's base locations looked and felt like they were straight out of some fucked up Japanese horror film.

The further they got into the base, the more voices and smells he picked up, none of the voices sounded familiar so he gave them no creedance. Victor sniffed instictively as they got deeper and deeper into the base, searching for Stryker's putrid scent.

He caught a whiff of the Jackal instead and Victor tensed slightly before relaxing once more. It took every ounce of control he had to not jump up and attack the deranged mutant.

"Took you long enough," Jackal ground out and Logan growled loudly in response.

"Where's Stryker," Logan asked in a voice that made even Victor's blood run cold. He knew it was just an act but hearing his little brother's voice so full of evil and ice almost made him flinch.

Jackal smirked and looked over at the door to Stryker's office before looking at Victor's limp form. Before the other feral had a chance to say or notice anything, Logan made his way into Stryker's office and slammed the door in Jackal's face.

Stryker looked up from his desk and smiled as he saw Logan's steely expression and Victor over his shoulder. "Good work, Logan,' Stryker said as he stood up from his desk. The young feral let his brother slip out of his grasp and fall with a loud thud on the concrete floor.

_'Sonofabitch!' __''You'll live, I have to make it look real.'__  
_  
Victor made himself stay still as he listened to Stryker get closer and closer to him. His anger was bubbling up inside of him as he pictured Kitty lying on the ground in front of the mansion, her blood staining the grass and his hands as he tried to stem the blood flow.

_'Wait for it.'_

Logan looked down at his brother as Stryker knelt down next to the older feral, they needed to wait for the right moment before they struck. Jackal was right outside the door and they needed everything to play out the way they had planned or else they were going to get captured or killed.

Stryker forcefully pushed Victor onto his back and began to examine him more closely. There were no wounds on him that the man could see but Stryker wasn't concerned, he hadn't expected there to have been any marks on the older feral.

"Good work Wolverine," Stryker said as he looked up at the young feral.

_'Wait for it, wait for it.'__  
_  
Stryker pulled the vial filled with the mind controling liquid he had used to control Logan and was using to keep a short leash on Jackal.

_'Go!'__  
_  
Victor's eyes snapped open and Stryker jumped back in surprise the vial falling from his hand and breaking on the floor. Logan's claws slid out of his knuckles and Stryker looked over at the younger feral as Victor jumped to his feet and growled at the man.

"Wolverine, put him out again!" the man said, barely restraining his panic.

Logan growled and Stryker smirked as Victor growled back, he would have his three animalistic killers under his full control soon enough. Victor waking up was just a small set back, but Wolverine would soon take care of his brother.

The young feral stalked over to his brother and the two moved to attack one another, only to stop inches from doing any damage. They stared at each other for a moment before the two started to laugh, Logan moving to stand at Victor's side.

"No!" Stryker yelled and before Logan had the chance to take his head off Jackal burst through the door already in his transformed state and launched himself at the two. Stryker managed to slip out of the small room that had erupted in a violent wirlwind of claws, fur, and fangs.

***

Remy raced out of the jet as soon as it landed, not even waiting for the exit ramp to come down all the way. The two motorcycles that Logan and Victor had stolen from the garage were a few feet in front of him. He looked around trying to distinguish which way the brothers had gone.

"Remy!" he heard Storm call out to him.

"Remy don't know where dey at," the Cajun said in a panic.

"Jean?" Storm asked as the red head and Scott came out of the jet. The telepath closed her eyes and concentrated, searching for the two ferals.

"They're almost at the base, it's a few miles away, there's a door," Jean said before opening her eyes and running off in the direction Victor and Logan had taken.

Scott and Remy were right on her heels, the Cajun worried for his lover and friend while Scott was fueled by revenge, knowing that Jackal would be right at Stryker's side.

***

Jackal laughed as Logan slammed him down onto Stryker's desk with so much force the wood splintered and cracked underneath him. Victor picked up a large piece of the broken wood and plunged it deep into Jackal's chest, causing the feral to howl in pain.

"How's that feel bub?" Logan asked as he sank his claws it Jackal's stomach.

"Fantastic," Jackal growled before spitting blood in his face. Victor let go of the plank of wood and grabbed Jackal's head, snapping his neck with ease. The feral went limp and Logan let his claws slide back into his watched as Jackal reverted back to his human looking form.

"That was too easy," Victor said uneasily as he stared down at the lifeless mutant.

"I agree," Logan replied and they waited tensely for the mutant to wake up and attack them.

An alarm blared causing the brothers to jump in surprise. "Shit," Victor mumbled. The two had to move quickly, they had hoped to be as subtle as possible in every kill they made so they could rescue the students without being shot at.

"We kill Stryker first," Victor said as they ran out the door and tore down the hallway, following Stryker's scent.

* * *

Only a few chapters left and this fic will be finished. Please review.


	32. Land of No Return

Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys don't like Spider-man cause there's a lot of SPidey bashing in this fic. Please review

* * *

It didn't take long for Remy and the others to run into trouble. The X-Men policy was not to kill unless it was necessary but Remy didn't care if it was necessary or not. The soldiers worked for Stryker and had attacked the mansion and taken people he cared about. They deserved to die and it seemed that Scott agreed with his attitude.

Before they could stop him, a soldier ran over and pulled a switch and alarm bells began to blare throughout the whole base. Scott blasted the man away from the wall, killing him instantly.

"We don't have a lot of time," Scott said "Storm, Jean go find the kids, Remy and I will find Victor and Logan," the man said and the group split in two without arguement.

Remy and Scott raced down another corridor as the two girls kept going straight down the hall. The young Cajun was frantic in his worry and made sure to look in every room they passed for his lover. They clashed with more soldiers at every step of the way, but they never stood a chance against the two mutants.

"Your boyfriend's more trouble than he's worth," Scott said and Remy took a page out of Logan's book and growled at the other man. "Ain't nobody ask for your opinion," the Cajun snapped. They continued their search, the two men managing to shove their disdain for each other aside for the moment.

Scott stopped abruptly as he caught something out of the corner of his visor. "That's got those two written all over," the man said as he looked into what used to be an office to view the destruction.

Remy moved into the room and saw his lover's distinct claw marks adorning parts of the concrete floor and walls. The remainder of what had been a nice looking wooden desk was soaked with blood, a large piece of wood with blood covering only one end had been tossed onto the floor next to it's source.

The young man reached down as something peculiar caught his eye. Scott entered the room as Remy held up a tuft of copper fur. "Look like ya gonna have a chance a revenge afta all," the Cajun said and Scott tensed before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

***

Hank looked up as he heard Kitty begin to mumble in her sleep. He slowly moved over to the side of her bed and gently placed a hand on her forehead, frowning when he felt that her temperature had risen. The young woman was headed into a full blown fever and he needed to hurry and try and lessen or prevent it from happening.

"Victor," she groaned as she began to toss and turn on the bed.

***

Logan and Victor stood in the doorway of the large room before them. The younger feral stared at the glass tank in the center of the room and kept picturing himself in the water.

"This feels vaguely like a set up," Victor grumbled.

"What, is your spidey sense tingling?" Logan replied blandly.

"Don't bring Spidey into this," the older said and his brother rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't be much help anyway," the young feral said.

Victor sighed and stepped into the room, set up or not, Stryker's scent was strong and fresh and led into the room that was obviously used for mutant experimentation. The two turned around sharply as the door they had spent a minute debating on going through slammed closed.

"Ok it's not tingling anymore it's more like a full on alarm," Victor stated.

"I'd say you're probably right," Logan replied.

"It's a pity you two don't know your place," they heard Stryker say over a speaker system.

"Yea well why don't you come in here and maybe you can show us," Logan growled as he let his claws slide free.

Stryker chuckled "As much as I'd like to boys, I've urgent matters to attend to at the moment, it seems as if your little mutant back-up is becoming a nuisance," the man said and the brothers looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't come with back up and they were almost positive that no one from the mansion had followed them.

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, it's kind of ironic however, I haven't seen Gambit in so long and I'm sure I have a use for him once he's captured and...re-educated," Stryker said maliciously. Logan snarled and clenched his fists tightly, "You touch one hair on his head, I fuckin' swear Stryker, I'll..." but the young feral was cut off.

"You'll do what Wolverine?" Stryker asked mockingly. "I didn't know you two were so attatched, how sweet. Now I apologize for not chatting with you in person," he said as the door on the other side of the room began to open.

"But I think you'll find my replacement suitable,' Stryker said and Logan and Victor glared as a newly healed Jackal stepped into the room.

"Maybe we should have brought Spidey along," Logan said as Jackal roared at them, trying to show them his dominance.

"Why's that?

Logan shrugged "Well we could just shove Spidey at him and while the fuzzball is ripping him to shreds we can jump in and cut fluffy's head off."

Victor chuckled as he let his claws grow out and before Jackal got the chance, the brother's attacked.

***

Scott raced the halls, blasting anything in his way. Remy was struggling to keep up with the other mutant, but the two men were determined to find what they sought. One to destroy and one to try and save. "Logan, cher where ya b'?" the young Cajun asked himself softly.

His answer came in the form of a loud crash, growls, and roars; coming from behind a door further up the hall.

"Finally," Scott breathed as he raced to the door and wrenched it open to unleash the chaos within.


End file.
